Beyblade: Aztec Strikers
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Ellos vienen de lugares diferentes, pero todos son un rostro diferente de un mismo pueblo. Yesenia, Jordan, Iñaki y Valeria son los Aztec Strikers: representantes de México en el Torneo Mundial de Beyblade. ¿Cómo es que un grupo de personas del mismo país pueden ser tan diferentes? Basado en personajes creados por Danyeda Goofy Panterita.
1. Yesenia

_**La siguiente historia está basada en personajes de Takao Aoki y Danyeda Goofy Panterita**_

 _ **Prologo Yesenia**_

 _Yo sé quién eres._

Doscientos veintiocho, doscientos veintinueve…

Allá arriba no había mar ni tierra. Arriba, muy arriba, más allá de las nubes, mucho más arriba de los techos y las colinas. Las fases del sol cambiaban con cada peldaño que subía.

Doscientos treinta y dos, doscientos treinta y tres…

Era difícil respirar. Cada bocanada de aire sabía muy delgada y por instinto trataba de tragar más aire del que necesitaba y terminaba por sentirse ahogada. Aun así, no podía toser, no podía hablar ni desvanecerse. Sus ojos fijos en la cima y las manos temblorosas eran testamento de su determinación.

Doscientos treinta y siete… doscientos treinta y ocho.

Finalmente cayó de rodillas sobre la superficie de roca, áspera y cálida, respirando aún agitada. Aquí, en la cima del mundo, se sentía a salvo. Allá lejos, donde la gente caminaba despreocupada e ignorante, inmersos en sus vidas individuales y rutinas banales, nunca se sintió en paz. No como aquí. No como en ese momento. Acá no importaba la sociedad y sus normas rígidas ni sus prejuicios o códigos de conducta arbitrarios. Acá tampoco importaba el tiempo, pues un año podía sentirse como un segundo y viceversa. Acá arriba solo estaba ella.

Solo estaban ellos dos.

De entre las nubes del abismo surgió una criatura gigantesca, partiendo los humos hacia arriba, eclipsando la luz del sol que caía sobre su frente. Sus ojos trataron de adaptarse al cambio en la iluminación, pero era inútil. Ya no eran luces de día o noche, sino un crepúsculo bizarro. El sol se había puesto detrás del cuerpo de aquella bestia que volaba sobre ella, gigante, mientras que su cuerpo aún salía desde debajo de las nubes.

¿Era un dragón? No… Fuera lo que fuera, volaba en espiral por el cielo sobre la pirámide, y su longitud era tal que podía darse vueltas a sí mismo una infinidad de veces y aun seguía saliendo del abismo. La voz de la criatura era una que sonaba muy familiar, que hacía eco a lo largo y ancho del mundo, en cada rincón del cielo.

— Yo sé quién eres…

El golpe que se propinó al caer de la cama fue tal que la mesa de noche se tambaleó sobre la pata más corta. La joven terminó de cara contra el frio suelo de concreto y con las sábanas de su cama enredadas en sus tobillos, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras trataba de alcanzar su teléfono para apagar la alarma. Sin embargo, esto último probó ser una tarea titánica con otra de sus sábanas enredada en su cara. Al cabo de un rato por fin alcanzó el teléfono y tras presionar la pantalla una vez lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

— Otra vez ese sueño

La misma película se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente durante las últimas noches. Consistente e invariable. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar mucho en ello: el mundo real no iba a esperar por ella. Fue al espejo más cercano y buscó entre la bolsa de maquillaje que robó la noche anterior una base que combinara con su tono de piel morena, se arregló las cejas y los ojos. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba corriendo en las atestadas calles de su barrio; calles que no eran muy bonitas, para ser sinceros. Justo al salir de su pequeña casa y cerrar la puerta con casi veinte candados detrás de sí, se encontró con el alboroto matinal tan característico de su barrio, con decenas y decenas de personas yendo y viniendo por la acera y automóviles sonando el claxon a vuelta de rueda.

Al doblar en la primera esquina, esquivando peatones a diestra y siniestra, se encontró como era de esperarse con varios puestos ambulantes vendiendo tacos de cientos de guisos diferentes sobre aceras erosionadas por los años y edificios que, aunque estuviesen en ruinas, las autoridades calificaban como perfectamente habitables. Más adelante dobló en otra esquina y casi choca de lleno contra un hombre desnudo y cubierto en suciedad que gritaba cosas incoherentes desde una boca llena de dientes podridos. Casi al final de su recorrido pasó un área acordonada por elementos de la policía municipal, pasando de largo al cadáver con 20 puñaladas en la espalda, rumbo a su trabajo en la central de abastos. Ecatepec, Estado de México era el lugar donde ella nació y creció, y había ciertas cosas a las cuales te volvías inmune después de años viéndolas. Había aprendido a ser solo consciente de sí misma y sus pertenencias: su bolso, su teléfono y su Beyblade en el estuche en su cadera.

Su trabajo en realidad era uno muy simple. Consistía en vender vegetales; subir y bajar cajas, hacer cuentas, manejar dinero y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden para el dueño del puesto. El tipo en cuestión era un hombre gordo y calvo cuyo nombre nunca se aprendió y cuya voz era tan estridente como el sonido de las uñas en el pizarrón. Su sueldo era prácticamente un escupitajo y las condiciones laborales no eran precisamente las mejores: la inseguridad inherente de Ecatepec tampoco ayudaba en un lugar tan transitado como la central de abastos.

— ¡Hey!

Encontró un espacio vacío donde antes estaba una caja de cebollas, y a lo lejos pudo ver como un hombre corría despavorido entre la multitud, mirando sobre su hombro y directo en los ojos de ella. La muchacha corrió a toda prisa detrás de él, esquivando a los transeúntes con una agilidad impresionante, saltando mesas y cajas en carrera hacia el ladrón. Sin embargo, al girar en una esquina y toparse con una muralla de gente haciendo fila en uno de los puestos, su carrera se vio interrumpida. Aún podía ver a lo lejos al perpetrador, y claramente vislumbró el portón de salida a pocos metros de él.

Por instinto su mano fue a parar a su Beyblade; un trompo blanco con detalles verdes, con un anillo superior en forma de cuatro cuchillas salientes. Lo colocó en el lanzador, ajustó la guía y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, disparando el Beyblade por encima de la gente. El Beyblade, girando a toda velocidad, hizo un arco perfecto en el aire e impactó directo en el tobillo izquierdo del ladrón, provocando que tropezara y cayera de cara al suelo. La caja cayó también de sus manos y las cebollas terminaron rodando en el suelo.

— Hijo de puta — Maldijo la morena por lo bajo, antes de acercarse al ladrón con zancadas largas y pesadas. Recogió su Beyblade, lo guardó de nuevo y giró al sujeto para que quedara boca arriba. Y lo golpeó. Lo golpeó una y otra vez, en el rostro. Lo golpeó en la nariz, en la boca, en la frente, con todas sus fuerzas. Lo golpeó más veces de las que podría contar, gruñendo y maldiciendo con cada aliento hasta que se cansó y lo dejó caer al suelo, inconsciente. La amargura se apoderó de ella al ver la caja de cebollas volcada; eso iba a salir de su ya de por sí miserable paga.

Y esa era su rutina diaria: turnos de 12 horas, ladrones y palizas al por mayor, en una ciudad que estaba destinada a colapsar sobre sí misma y donde podrías terminar muerta al menor de los descuidos. Para cuando volvía a casa ese día, ya había oscurecido, pero aún tenía un poco de tiempo libre.

Este era su sitio predilecto; un pequeño lote baldío detrás de una tienda de abarrotes. Como estaba en una colina, se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad a través del enrejado que delimitaba el lugar. La muchacha colocó seis botellas vacías sobre una caja de madera, en una línea perfecta, separadas una de otra, retrocedió doce pasos y empuño su Beyblade. Respiró profundo y fijó la mirada en el primer objetivo de la serie.

—¡Let it Rip!

El Beyblade salió disparado cual proyectil, para impactar contra su objetivo casi al instante. El beyblade permaneció en el lugar que antes ocupaba la botella, girando. La muchacha respiró profundo y concentró toda su atención en el trompo; aún no se podía explicar cómo era que funcionaba esto, pero el Beyblade se movía a la voluntad de ella, solo si se concentraba lo suficiente. El trompo blanco danzó a lo largo de la serie de botellas, maniobrando entre ellas, sin siquiera rozarlas, con una precisión impecable.

La morena sonrió agradada y tomó su Beyblade. Tiró las botellas de encima de la caja para poder sentarse ella misma y sacó su teléfono. Ahí en la oscuridad del crepúsculo la luz del aparatito era casi aturdidora. Sacó de su bolso una pequeña paleta y le quitó el envoltorio para metérsela a la boca, mientras navegaba perezosa en su página de inicio de Facebook. Mucho de lo que veía era basura: publicaciones de gente a la que no conocía, pendejadas de sus ex compañeros de la preparatoria, fotos de universidades a las que nunca iría.

Pero entonces, algo llamó su atención.

— Campeonato regional de Beyblade: Estado de México. — Leyó en voz alta. Sus palabras eran casi inentendibles por el caramelo alojado en su mejilla, pero igual no necesitaba que nadie le entendiera si hablaba sola. – Ven a Toluca a ganar tu pase a la gran final nacional. 2,500 pesos en premios y la oportunidad de representar al país en el torneo mundial de Beyblade…

Toluca estaba relativamente cerca. El trayecto no era un problema en sí, podía llegar en burra y solo tendría que aguantar a uno que otro viejo sobón. Nada ni nadie a quien no pudiera partirle la madre. El problema era que un evento así le llevaría todo el día. Si antes perder un día de trabajo era un lujo que no podía darse, ahora con lo de las cebollas sería pegarse un balazo en el pie.

— Debería dejar de pensar pendejadas… — Murmuró para sus adentros. Escupió la paleta como si le supiera a mierda y guardó su teléfono. Justo como sus sueños de grandeza. Miró a su alrededor: este lote baldío y olvidado. Así era su mundo. Esta era la realidad en la que le tocó vivir. Tomó su Beyblade entre sus dedos y lo inspeccióno con una mirada melancólica.

 _Yo sé quién eres._

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Se levantó de un salto y de su bolsillo trasero desenfundó una navaja con su mano izquierda. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Luego de otro rato más dejó salir un aliento que no sabía que contenía y guardó la navaja con un clic.

 _Yo sé._

De nuevo se estremeció, pero esta vez no atinó a buscar su arma. En su lugar, su mano derecha apretó su Beyblade con más fuerzas. Sonaba como una niña, de eso estaba segura. Tan segura como podía estar de un delirio o un chisme, de algo que escuchó de alguien más. Aunque pensándolo bien, la voz parecía venir de cerca.

Levantó su Beyblade para inspeccionarlo de cerca, frente a sus ojos, dejando que la tenue luz del ambiente lo iluminara.

 _Yo sé._

Parpadeó. Grave error. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, tras esa fracción de segundo, se encontró a si misma cayendo al vacío, rodeada de nubes grises y vientos que la empujaban y atraían a voluntad, como una hoja en el viento. Gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, pero el viento era más fuerte que su voz. Súbitamente, sintió como algo se prensaba de su tobillo. Desde el rabillo de su mirada, pudo vislumbrar algo subiendo en espiral por su pierna; lucía como una pequeña lombriz, un gusano. Sin embargo, a medida que iba subiendo por su cuerpo, se hacía más grande; para cuando llegó a su cintura era una serpiente y para cuando se había enredado en su pecho tenía el tamaño de una anaconda.

La morena se sintió morir cuando llegó a su pecho, pues era un dragón de tamaño descomunal, o mejor dicho la sombra de uno, pues las luces aún no le permitían vislumbrar sus facciones por completo. Aún prensado a su cuerpo, la bestia abrió sus fauces y se alejó, lo suficiente para que la muchacha pudiese admirar sus monstruosos colmillos. Al menos por un segundo, antes de que cerrara sus fauces sobre su cuello.

Despertó sobresaltada, como la mañana anterior. Y en el suelo, igual que la mañana anterior. ¿Cuándo fue que llegó a su casa?

Pero igual que el día anterior, el mundo no esperaba. La vida tampoco. En cuestión de dos o tres zancadas, ya estaba de vuelta en la central de abastos. De nuevo rodeada de las mismas caras, las mismas personas, los mismos ladrones. Los mismos cangrejos en la misma cubeta de conformidad arrastrando hacia abajo a aquellos que aspiraban a algo más, derrumbándose unos sobre otros, alargando por solo unos segundos sus patéticas existencias y arriesgando el físico por algo tan trivial y perecedero como unas putas cebollas o unos miserables centavos.

Se sintió furiosa. Esa era la emoción que más se había incrustado en su alma. La furia cuando la echaron de casa de sus padres, cuando falló el examen de admisión en la universidad, la furia de cuando sus solicitudes de empleo fueron rechazadas una y otra vez, de cuando no podía completar la renta del mes.

Se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó al suelo. Daba la casualidad de que, aunque en cualquier otro día nunca se hubiera parado ahí, el calvo la vio marcharse y comenzó a gritar una infinidad de cosas con esa estúpida voz suya, siguiéndola a la velocidad que le permitían sus cortas y regordetas piernas. Ella solamente le mostró su dedo favorito en respuesta.

Era como si una fuerza ajena se hubiese apoderado de ella; antes de darse cuenta estaba montada en la burra con dirección a Toluca y durante toda la hora y media que duró el viaje, cientos de voces se agolpaban en su mente.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" "¿Vas a dejar botado tu trabajo para ir a jugar a los trompos?" "No eres nadie." "Nunca serás nadie." "Da media vuelta y regresa a tu mundo."

Pero realmente solo había una de esas voces a la que ponía atención.

 _Yo sé quién eres._

El Estadio Nemesio Díez era gigantesco. O quizá no lo era tanto. Ella nunca había salido de su ciudad, entonces era difícil saber cómo era este lugar en comparación con otros. Caminó a la enorme fila de registro como si alguien más controlara sus piernas. Ni siquiera sintió las 2 horas que le tomó registrarse. En algún momento alguien había puesto un pin con el número 238 en su blusa y le dieron instrucciones para pasar al interior del recinto.

Este era un estadio de fútbol, pero había sido acondicionado a la perfección para el evento. El suelo había sido cubierto por una lona azul y había beyestadios a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Las gradas habían sido ocupadas por espectadores y fans de los participantes. No estaban ni siquiera cerca de la máxima capacidad del recinto, pero ella realmente no esperó ni de cerca ver a tantas personas. Había un muy improvisado escenario en el centro del campo de juego. Bastaba para una mesa de directivos y jurados donde descansaba un pequeño trofeo: Estado de México – Campeón Regional.

Durante las primeras rondas, su cuerpo se movía por su propia cuenta. Era como si su mente se hubiese quedado en las nubes y alguien más moviera los hilos. En su cabeza y de sus labios solo formulaba tres palabras.

— ¡Let it rip!

Su estrategia era una muy simple: acabarlos a todos. En cada encuentro, lanzaba su Beyblade con una fuerza descomunal al beyestadio y, sin importar de quién se tratara, la batalla terminaba en segundos. Su Beyblade se movía como una extensión más de su cuerpo, como sus puños al pelear; rápidos, certeros y poderosos. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas batallas había tenido, así como del paso de las horas. Solo atinó a adivinar que el tiempo había pasado porque su estomago comenzó a gruñir, recordándole que no había desayunado y que fácilmente habían pasado diez horas desde que despertó.

Tras la última de sus batallas, fue a sentarse un momento y recuperó un poco de control sobre su cuerpo. Lo suficiente para sentir un horrendo calambre en sus piernas y brazos. Había estado beybatallando todo el día, y su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo.

— Mira nada más a la otra finalista. — Se escuchó una voz cercana. Un grupo de chicos, quizá unos años menor que ella se acercó. Todos ellos lucían iguales; de piel bronceada por el sol y ropa de marca, con sonrisas burlonas. Ella conocía a este tipo. — No puedo creer que alguien de tu clase haya llegado tan lejos.

— Ya la tienes ganada, Ramón. — Añadió otro de los muchachos. Ella realmente no tenía la paciencia ni la buena voluntad de lidiar con estos pseudo-maleantes. Se levantó, sufriendo solo un poco el cambio súbito de posición en sus extremidades.

— Sabes, te haré un favor. — Comenzó el primer finalista. De su bolsillo sacó un puñado de billetes y se los extendió a su oponente. —No tienes oportunidad contra un beybatallador experimentado como yo. Abandona la batalla y todo esto será tuyo.

Se vio bastante tentada a tomar el dinero. Fácilmente eran cerca de quinientos pesos, mucho más de lo que había gastado para venir aquí. Podía tomarlos. Era dinero seguro, no como el del premio, que estaba condicionado a su victoria. Podía volver a Ecatepec, rogarle al viejo por su empleo, usar ese dinero para pagar la renta y un poco de comida. Podía abandonar esa fantasía estúpida de salir de su realidad y buscar otra vida. Podía volver a donde pertenecía.

¿Pero entonces por qué caminaba hacia el beyestadio?

— ¡Bien, damas y caballeros! —Exclamó el anfitrión, a través del alto parlante que retumbaba a través de todo el estadio. — Este es el momento que todos esperábamos. ¿Quién representará al Estado de México en la final nacional de Beyblade? Por un lado tenemos a Ramón Noriega, de Toluca. Y del otro-

¿Quién era ella?

 _Yo sé quién eres_

Si, ella lo sabía.

Doscientos treinta y seis. Doscientos treinta y siete. Doscientos treinta y ocho. Era el número de escalones en la Pirámide del Sol. Los subió todos cuando era niña, en otra época. La época en que no tenía las preocupaciones de ahora. Cuando su tía la había invitado junto con sus primos de vacaciones a Tenochtitlan, a ver las pirámides antiguas del Sol y la Luna. Era temprano en la mañana y ella había subido todos los escalones. Allá arriba, en lo alto, podía verlo todo, y también estaba lejos de todo. Lejos de las peleas de sus padres, o de los disturbios de su barrio. Lejos del crimen y la injusticia. Lejos de la gente que la juzgaba por su ropa o su casa, o su nombre.

Ahí arriba, temprano en la mañana, la vio. Vio ese rayo de luz descender del cielo y tocar la punta de la pirámide, tocar su mano y viajar al Beyblade con el que jugaba con sus primos.

— Yo sé quién eres… —Había murmurado ella misma. Esa voz era su voz.

— _Y yo sé quién eres tú —_ Respondió otra voz, grave pero clara, reverberando en lo más profundo de su alma.

— Yesenia Nohemí Tapia, de Ecatepec. — Anunció finalmente el anfitrión, de vuelta a la realidad. — Jugadores; preparados, listos…

— ¡Let it Rip! — Gritaron ambos al unísono, lanzando sus Beyblades al tazón.

El Beyblade del oponente era gigantesco, de color verde. Fácilmente era dos veces del tamaño del de Yesenia. No obstante, el de Yesenia comenzó a golpear al del oponente sin piedad, una y otra vez en el centro del escenario.

— Vaya novata. Gastando tu energía apenas empezamos. — Exclamó Ramón, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. — ¡Te mostraré cómo se hace!

— ¡No me mostrarás ni madres! — Exclamó Yesenia, mientras la vida volvía a sus ojos. Sentía el calor esparcirse desde su pecho a cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Estrujó su lanzador en su mano izquierda y con la derecha lanzó un puñetazo al aire. — ¡Vamos Tzalco!

El Beyblade de Yesenia destelló una luz verde, casi imperceptible, antes de apartarse del oponente. El movimiento tomó desprevenido a Ramón, quien se había lanzado al ataque y fallado miserablemente. El Beyblade blanco giró alrededor de su oponente por un rato, acumulando velocidad, yendo cada vez más rápido.

—Toma tu dinero. —Comenzó Yesenia, antes inclinarse hacia al frente, con la mirada fija en los ojos del oponente. —Y métetelo por el trasero. ¡Dale con todo, Tzalco!

Finalmente, el Beyblade blanco salió en carrera al extremo del tazón, y con su mismo ímpetu saltó varios metros al aire. Todos los presentes miraron absortos el movimiento, con grandes ojos atentos. Al cabo de segundos, el Beyblade de Yesenia cayó en picada, de vuelta al beyestadio y sobre el Beyblade oponente, acertando un golpe brutal. El Beyblade verde salió disparado del tazón, separado en sus componentes más básicos, ante la mirada estupefacta del dueño.

— ¡Tenemos ganadora! —Anunció el anfitrión, apuntando a la chica con su mano derecha. — La campeona del Estado de México y representante en el torneo Nacional: Yesenia Tapia.

La multitud estalló en aplausos y gritos, y Yesenia sintió como su cuerpo la traicionaba y esbozaba una sonrisa. Decidió dejarse llevar y comenzó a saltar de alegría. Llamó a su Beyblade de vuelta, y este saltó a su mano derecha. Lo levantó a lo alto; esta cosita era su boleto de salida. Era su oportunidad de ser algo más. De ser alguien más.

— Tú y yo, Tzalco. Contra el mundo.


	2. Jordan

_**Prólogo Jordan**_

 _ **El Guía**_

Llevaba tirado en la cama fácil toda la mañana. Tenía mucho en su cabeza y necesitaba un lugar sereno para meditar. Ningún otro lugar en la casa sería tan bueno como su habitación, así que ni siquiera se dignó a salir por comida o a saludar a sus padres antes de que partieran al trabajo. Los eventos de la última semana se habían repetido una y otra vez frente a sus ojos desde antes de que el sol saliera. ¿Había tomado una mala decisión? ¿Dónde fue que todo se fue al demonio?

El torneo regional había sido duro, pero se las ingenió para pasar las rondas iniciales, derrotando a los mejores exponentes de la Costa Oeste de los Estados Unidos hasta llegar a la ronda clasificatoria. Y en el último segundo, lo logró: quedó cuarto entre una selección de treinta y dos jugadores. Había ganado su lugar en el torneo nacional y Nueva York era el próximo objetivo.

Viajar de California a Nueva York hubiese sido algo impensable en otra época, pero Jordan era un hombre precavido. Durante los últimos meses había estado ahorrando las propinas de su trabajo como mesero y había reunido lo suficiente como para pagar por su estadía y pasaje a la competencia. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, a prueba de errores, cada base cubierta.

Se giró para quedar recostado sobre su costado derecho y lanzó una mirada melancólica a su escritorio al otro lado de la habitación. Ahí en una esquina del mueble, al borde de caer, estaba su caja abierta. Abierta y vacía.

Todo iba tan bien. Estaba listo para competir con los grandes, para lograr su sueño de pertenecer a los All Starz, jugar junto a sus ídolos y representar a su país en el escenario mundial. Tan cerca. Casi.

Ni siquiera sabía a qué debía culpar. Ciertamente su hermanita no tenía la culpa de sufrir de una condición crónica: nadie podía saber que Kimberly sería asmática. Tampoco podía culpar a sus padres por no tener un inhalador listo para ella. Su situación financiera no había sido la mejor por mucho tiempo y no podían pagarle medicamento cuando ni siquiera podían pagar la renta. Tampoco podía culpar a Joshua, su hermanito, por llamarle histérico a él. No le llamó a su papá, sino a él, el hermano mayor. Tampoco podía culpar a los de la sala de emergencias, ellos salvaron a su hermana, hicieron lo que debían hacer. Y pues sí, cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con el cuidado de la salud era estúpidamente costoso.

Bien, quizá solo podía culparse a sí mismo, pues en ese momento lo único que pensó fue en usar su dinero para pagar la factura del hospital. Después su padre le contaría que los hospitales ofrecían facilidades de pago y cosas así, y que no debió usar su dinero. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Había estado tan cerca. Más que nada se sentía terriblemente triste. Su atención entonces fue a parar a su Beyblade. A sus ojos, el trompo rojo lucía tanto o más triste como él. Había puesto tanto empeño entrenando y perfeccionando su técnica, así como ensamblando su Beyblade para darlo todo de sí en el torneo nacional. Y ahora no podía siquiera pagar el boleto para ir como espectador.

— ¿Jordan?

Una voz lo sacó de su miseria autoinflingida. La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y uno a uno entraron sus hermanos. La pequeña Kimberly, ya de nuevo con las mejillas rosadas, en mejor condición que hace unos días, con su nuevo inhalador colgando de un collar en su cuello; su hermano Joshua era el siguiente en edad, todo un jovencito de secundaria, luciendo tanto o más apenado que su hermanita; y finalmente Lizbeth, su hermana menor, quien le seguía en edad, mostrándose indiferente al humor general de la habitación.

— Hola, chicos. — Saludó el hermano mayor, esbozando su sonrisa característica con dificultad. — ¿Qué pasa?

Los más pequeños se miraban entre ellos, mortificados, tratando de batallar para encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Harta de esperar por ellos, la hermana mayor les pasó de largo hacía la cama y dejó caer un pesado sobre a los pies de Jordan. Del sobre emanó un ruidoso golpeteo de metal con metal. El muchacho arqueó una ceja y tomó el sobre para ojear su contenido. Trató de decir algo pero las palabras se agolparon en su garganta y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos.

— Lo juntamos entre todos. — Explicó Liz, cruzada de brazos. — Son como doscientos dólares.

— Hermanitos, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. — Jordan articulaba sus palabras desde una sonrisa llena de melancolía. Cerró el sobre y se lo extendió de nuevo a sus hermanos. — Pero no puedo aceptar esto, aunque lo aprecio mucho. Además, con esto no puedo llegar a Nueva York. No me alcanza.

Ni siquiera era la mitad de lo que había reunido. Quizá le bastaría para un boleto de ida, pero no para la tarifa de entrada y mucho menos hospedaje. Entonces, la pequeña Kimberly sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono. Estaba a punto de recriminarle a su hermanita por tomar sus cosas sin permiso, pero ella fue más rápida y en menos de un parpadeo ya tenía el aparato pegado contra su cara.

— Mira

— Mi español no es muy bueno, Kimmy.

— Dios, eres tan chicano. — Gruñó Liz antes de quitarle el teléfono de las manos. Solo había atinado a adivinar que era una publicación de Facebook, pero usaban palabras muy largas y él realmente solo practicaba su español cuando hablaba con sus padres. — Campeonato Regional de Beyblade: Baja California. Ven a Tijuana a ganar tu pase a la Gran Final Nacional. 2,500 pesos en premios y la oportunidad de representar al país en el Torneo Mundial de Beyblade.

— ¿Cuánto son 2,500 pesos en dólares?

— ¿Quieres que vaya a México a competir? — Preguntó Jordan, ignorando la pregunta de su hermanito. — Yo solo puedo representar a America en el mundial, Liz.

— Tus padres son mexicanos, Jordan. Eso por defecto te hace mexicano. — Eso no podía ser cierto. Incluso si lo fuera, eso nunca fue parte del plan. — El dinero que hay en ese sobre debe ser suficiente para llevarte a Tijuana. Deberás ganar el dinero del premio para viajar a la Ciudad de México.

— No, esto nunca fue parte del plan. — El joven se levantó de un salto y se alejó del dinero como si le causara nauseas. — Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser parte de los All Starz.

— Pero para eso tendrías que esperar otros cuatro años. — Señaló Joshua. Los tres lo miraban con ojos llenos de anhelo y esperanza, incluso Liz, quien hasta entonces le había hablado agresiva y hasta molesta. Y quizá si lo estaba un poco, pues las razones que planteaba el hermano mayor realmente no eran muy válidas. Estaba dejando ir una oportunidad muy grande por un capricho.

— Jordan, por favor. — Suplicó Kimberly. El muchacho la miró desde arriba, directo en esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir, como diría su madre, y se sintió derrotado.

Y así fue como terminó cruzando la frontera. Dos días, una discusión con sus padres y dos Red Bulls después, Jordan salió de Norco, California con rumbo al sur con nada sino una mochila, su Beyblade, un sueño y doscientos dólares en monedas. Realmente nunca había cruzado a México y no se cansaba de decir que su español era horrible, entonces no podía evitar sentirse sumamente nervioso mientras pasaba por aduana y veía militares y cientos de empleados ayudando y cuestionando a los centenares de personas que cruzaban de ida y vuelta. Veía filas y filas de personas, maletas, perros policía y gente hablando en varios idiomas a la vez. En alguna ocasión había leído en algún lado que la frontera de Tijuana era la más transitada del mundo, y después de ese día jamás lo podría dudar.

Mientras hacía fila para pasar la última puerta, su mente vagó a aquel día, hace algunos años, tras concluir el primer campeonato mundial de Beyblade. Era una noche muy fría en Bronx, New York y ellos estaban de visita con unos parientes. Él, uno de sus primos y Joshua que en ese entonces era solo un chiquillo se colaron a un evento de la Federación Americana de Beyblade: era la fiesta de bienvenida de Max Tate, miembro de los Bladebreakers, los campeones mundiales. Lamentablemente los habían atrapado y antes de que el invitado de honor hiciera siquiera acto de presencia, ya los estaban empujando hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, mientras salían por una puerta trasera, Jordan vio una limusina estacionarse frente al hotel, y el barullo proveniente de la calle pronto confirmó sus sospechas. Tomó por sorpresa al guardia de seguridad que los escoltaba y se deshizo de su agarre para emprender carrera a la fuente del barullo. A la entrada del hotel habían puesto una alfombra roja y cientos de camarógrafos y aficionados se habían reunido para recibir al beybatallador rubio. El campeón sonreía y saludaba a cuanta persona pudiera, como si tuviera la intención de hablar con cada uno de los presentes. Entonces, Jordan se las arregló para pasar entre algunas personas y quedar al frente, justo donde comenzaba la alfombra.

— ¡Max! — El aludido estrechó la mano de Jordan y este último sintió como su cuerpo entero se volvía gelatina.

— ¡Hola, muchas gracias por venir! — Recordaba que en ese momento trató de pensar en algo inteligente que decir. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Sus manos sudaban y dudaba que fuera buena idea sostenerlo por mucho tiempo, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

— ¡Algún día te voy a vencer! — El rubio parpadeó, sorprendido, o quizá no había entendido lo que dijo en primera instancia. — ¡Algún día voy a romper tu defensa impenetrable!

— ¿Enserio? — El aludido guardo silencio por cerca de dos segundos antes de sonreír y gritar determinado, a través de las voces de la multitud. — ¡Quiero ver eso! ¡Si algún día lo haces, te invitaré unos fideos con mayonesa!

Y aunque la idea de mezclar fideos con mayonesa nunca le ha parecido lo más apetecible del mundo, esa promesa fue una de las razones por las que ha luchado tanto. Después, cuando Max se unió a los PPB All Starz, Jordan trató de calificar para estar en el mismo equipo que él, pero no lo logró. Ahora debía luchar para poder enfrentarlo en el torneo mundial, en equipos diferentes. Esa era su meta y debía alcanzarla a como diera lugar.

Al salir de la oficina de aduanas, el panorama cambió por completo. Se encontró con una ciudad gigantesca, con edificios gigantescos con espectaculares luminosos, automóviles yendo y viniendo a velocidades inverosímiles, ignorando cualquier tipo de reglamento de tránsito. A lo lejos vislumbraba colinas y cerros y centenares de casas sobre casas sobre casas. Se sintió aterrado, maravillado e intrigado, y ni siquiera había dado dos pasos fuera de la aduana. Bajando por una rampa hacia la calle, se encontró con decenas de lo que parecían ser taxistas. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que ofrecían llevarlo, pero no estaba seguro. Lo veían con pinta de mexicano y le hablaban en español muy rápido. Solo se limitó a murmurar una negativa, apenado por su marcado acento. No podía culparlos; su tono de piel y facciones lo hacían ver como uno más del montón en esta ciudad.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la calle, sacó su celular y trató de ubicarse en el mapa. Su hotel estaba en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos a juzgar por el GPS. Quizá si necesitaría un taxi después de todo.

— Woof

Levantó la mirada del teléfono. Ahí, sentado frente a él y moviendo la cola como si lo conociese de toda la vida, había un perrito. Pero no era como ningún perro que él hubiese visto antes. Este perro parecía no tener pelo, era de complexión delgada y piel marrón y resplandeciente. Jordan se hincó frente a él y le acarició detrás de la cabeza, sacándole unos ruiditos de placer al can.

— Hola, chico. ¿Tú serás mi guía turístico? — Para su sorpresa, el perro tenía un collar con lo que pensó sería su nombre. – Pensé que eras un perrito de la calle… ¿Mictlan? How the fuck do you pronounce that? Mic-lan… Mic-tan. Shit. I guess it's like Atlanta. Mic-TL-AN! There.

El perrito ladró feliz al escuchar su nombre, y salió corriendo por la banqueta hasta llegar a una esquina, donde se giró para esperar a Jordan. El aludido sonrió agradado y miró su teléfono: parecía ser que el perro sabía a dónde ir, pues según el GPS el hotel estaba en esa dirección.

Vagó por un buen rato, con el perro delante suyo como si de verdad supiese cual era su destino. Su camino fue más largo de lo que hubiera imaginado en primera instancia: cruzó el puente sobre la vía rápida, cruzó las calles atestadas de desamparados frente al comedor público y dio vuelta en un viejo centro comercial abandonado. Fue entonces que Mictlan le condujo por un callejón oscuro, entre edificios de apartamentos. Tras dar un par de pasos, el extraño perro se detuvo y comenzó a gruñir, erizado, levantando la retaguardia y bajando la cabeza, dispuesto a atacar.

— Eh, morro. — De entre unos tachos de basura, emergió un hombre de barba larga y desaliñada. Su hedor era tal que Jordan tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y sus ropas estaban rasgadas y manchadas. — Caete con el teléfono.

Pese a su pobre español, el muchacho tuvo una vaga idea de qué era lo que quería, y por instinto se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Sin embargo, el hombre aceleró la marcha de sus pasos en dirección a Jordan, sacando de entre sus ropas un largo cuchillo.

Mictlan no le dio oportunidad; apenas terminó de sacar el cuchillo y exponerlo a la luz que se colaba entre las paredes, el perro se lanzó al ataque y prensó su mandíbula en la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el arma. El alarido de dolor que soltó el hombre le heló la sangre al chico, quien se petrificó mientras Mictlan seguía atacando al agresor.

— Yo, doggie! That's enough, dude! — A la señal de Jordan, Mictlan se detuvo y caminó de regreso al lado de su protegido, meneando la cola y con la cabeza en alto. Casi parecía orgulloso. El hombre maltrecho se puso de pie como pudo y salió corriendo y trastabillando. Unos segundos después, Mictlan reasumió su rol de guía y siguió caminando. Jordan le siguió, aún perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Antes de que anocheciera, ya habían llegado al hotel. Cuando Jordan abrió la puerta para entrar, el animal salió huyendo por la banqueta. Consideró perseguirlo, pero tomando en cuenta lo agresivo que podía ser, lo dejó ir. El hotel era pequeño, solo tenía dos pisos y menos de diez habitaciones pero serviría su propósito. Le pidió la habitación al hombre en recepción y este le dirigió a su habitación en el segundo piso.

A pesar de que sabía que debía descansar, no podía dormir. Repasaba en su cabeza todas las maniobras que le valieron la victoria en el campeonato de la Costa Oeste, todos los rivales que derrotó y aquellos que lo derrotaron al final. Llegando a la conclusión de que no podría dormir en un buen rato, se levantó y caminó a la ventana de su habitación. Tenía una vista perfecta de la acera y la calle. Podía vislumbrar decenas y decenas de automóviles yendo y viniendo, aún a altas horas de la madrugada.

Y ahí sentado en la acera, encontró a su guía turístico.

— ¿Mictlan? — Abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza para cerciorarse. En efecto, era el mismo perrito sin pelo. Repitió su nombre y este ladró, moviendo la cola. Su primer instinto fue salir corriendo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. Bien podría sacarle provecho a esta noche en vela. Tomó su Beyblade y su lanzador, se arregló el cabello en un manbun y salió corriendo.

Una vez afuera, se encontró con el perro, quien lo estaba esperando y ambos corrieron al estacionamiento del hotel, jugando como viejos amigos. Jordan preparó su Beyblade en el lanzador y tiró de la guía con fuerza, disparando el trompo a gran velocidad. El Beyblade rojo viajó por el asfalto, con Mictlan siguiéndole de cerca. Al detenerse, Mictlan comenzó a saltar alrededor de él, fascinado por la manera en que giraba.

—Ja. Perrito loco. — Jordan sonrió agradado, enternecido por el extraño animal. Era difícil creer que este mismo perrito juguetón casi le arranca la mano a un hombre adulto. Jordan llamó su Beyblade en dirección a sí mismo, y Mictlan le siguió de cerca. El Beyblade maniobraba a gran velocidad, yendo en zigzag, saltando en el aire, moviéndose en espiral; a donde sea que fuera el Beyblade, Mictlan le seguía, imitando sus movimientos. — Tengo el guía turístico más extraño de todos.

 _Ideal para el viaje que te espera._

La luna desapareció, el hotel también, juntos con los automóviles y las luces de las calles. El cielo se tornó púrpura y el suelo se tiñó de rojo, como el color del vino. Las colinas a lo lejos se mancharon de colores extraños e irreconocibles, mientras el silencio se tragaba todas las risas que antes le había arrancado Mictlan.

Mictlan. ¿Dónde estaba Mictlan? El perrito desapareció. Corrió en su búsqueda, pero no parecía estar avanzando, era como si corriera en una caminadora. Gritaba con todos sus pulmones pero el aire se había llenado de voces extrañas, lamentos irreconocibles. No sabía nada en ese momento. Nada más que el hecho de que esto no era Tijuana. Porque México era un país muy extraño, pero esto estaba fuera de este mundo.

Del suelo comenzaron a emerger masas, formas humanoides sin rostro, con grandes garras y largos brazos. Se acercaban con grandes, pero lentas zancadas. Esos lamentos en el aire eran sus voces, pero no parecían salir de ellos.

 _Yo seré te guía._

A su espalda, escuchó un ladrido, y las bestias frente a sus ojos se vieron envueltas en llamas, reducidas a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. De las llamas emergió una bestia gigante, con grandes y delgadas alas, gruesos colmillos y lo que parecía ser una máscara en el rostro. Sus cuatro largas patas llevaban grilletes y sus orejas…

—¿Mictlan?

La bestia rugió, y las nubes púrpuras se desvanecieron, junto con las planicies rojas. Jordan cayó al vacío, en un grito ahogado de desesperación y confusión, mientras la bestia le veía indiferente desde los cielos.

Despertó en la cama del hotel, bañado en sudor. Se revolvió confundido en la cama y buscó su teléfono en la mesa de noche, tirando su Beyblade al suelo en el proceso. Ya eran las 7:20 AM, el torneo comenzaba en poco más de hora y media. Trató de salir corriendo de la cama, pero las sabanas se enredaron en sus tobillos, provocando que cayera de cara al suelo. Cuando trató de levantarse, su mano quedó sobre su Beyblade.

— What the… — Su Beyblade había cambiado. En la parte superior, en el bit, había una imagen que antes no estaba. Era un perro con alas. — Es el monstruo de mi sueño…

Entonces cayó en cuenta. Se levantó con pesadez y fue directo a la ventana. Mictlan ya no estaba allí afuera. No, ahora estaba en su Beyblade. La bestia de sus sueños, la imagen en su Beyblade…

— Nah. Boy, I'm tripping.

En un rato más, Jordan había llegado al Auditorio Municipal de Tijuana. No era ni siquiera la mitad del San Diego Sports Arena en el que había participado anteriormente, pero estaba a reventar en cuestión de capacidad. Cerca de mil personas se habían dado cita ahí entre espectadores y participantes, y la fila para el registro había sido toda una odisea.

—¡Hey, bato! — Le llamó uno de los participantes, mientras se preparaban para lanzar sus Beyblades al plato. La primera ronda era una de eliminación directa entre 8 jugadores. Jordan ya estaba acostumbrado a este formato; solía usarse cuando había un gran número de participantes, era ideal para cortar a los más débiles de forma rápida y precisa. — ¿De dónde eres?

— Norco, California.

— Uh, _Norcow Califourniaw_ — Todos los demás participantes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Debió saber que su acento no pasaría desapercibido. — Pinche gringo no la armó en su país y viene a cagar el palo acá. — No entendió ni una palabra de lo que habían dicho.

— Vamos a hacerlo mierda.

A la cuenta de tres, los ocho Beyblades salieron disparados al tazón, y comenzaron a girar rápidamente por todo el contorno del beyestadio. Dicho y hecho, todos se lanzaron al ataque contra Jordan, quien recibió los primeros impactos de lleno. Dos de ellos conectaron, uno a penas le rozó y consiguió evitar los demás.

— ¡Eres mío! — Otro oponente se lanzó de frente contra el Beyblade rojo. Sin embargo, Jordan previó esto; saltó en el aire, evadiendo el ataque para que en su lugar impactara con otro de los oponentes detrás.

— Gotcha. — El Beyblade rojo destelló un brillo rojo, envuelto en una extraña aura, antes de girar y acelerar la marcha. Impactó de lleno con tres oponentes, lanzándolos fuera del estadio con una fuerza descomunal, ante las miradas estupefactas de los contrincantes. Entre los gritos y aplausos del público, Jordan creyó escuchar un ladrido. — Vamos… ¡Vamos Mictlan!

El Beyblade destelló una vez más, dando la impresión de que lanzaba llamas de su base. Golpeó a otro oponente, y a uno más, y pronto solo quedó el que al principio le preguntó de dónde era. El extranjero no sonrió, solo le apuntó con un dedo, y su Beyblade arrancó al ataque. El adversario solo pudo mirar atónito como su Beyblade se partía en mil pedazos.

— ¡Hijo de la chingada! — Exclamó el perdedor. Se hincó para recoger los restos de su Beyblade mientras murmuraba más jerga que Jordan no pudo entender. El ganador no pudo sentirse más satisfecho. — Te crees la gran cosa, pero te van a hacer mierda en la próxima ronda.

Pero no fue así. No pudieron derrotarlo en la siguiente ronda, ni en la que le siguió a esa. Jordan batallaba seguro, confiado y poderoso, comandando a Mictlan contra cada oponente que se le cruzaba en el plato. Pasaron las horas y cada vez quedaba menos gente en el auditorio, pero aún entonces el público seguía haciendo un ruido impresionante. Tras su batalla semifinal, se dio el lujo de ir al tazón de junto para ver quién sería su oponente en las finales.

— Es Manuel Gonzalez, el campeón nacional. — Murmuró uno de los espectadores, sin desviar la mirada de la feroz batalla. El susodicho campeón nacional, un muchacho delgado y con grandes lentes, comandaba su pequeño Beyblade blanco contra el inmenso monstruo púrpura del adversario. El campeón conectaba certeros golpes contra su oponente, moviéndose velozmente de un lado a otro, mientras el contrincante trataba en vano de evadir. El Beyblade púrpura era demasiado grande y lento como para representar una amenaza. —Seguro que él ganará la final.

— Quién sabe. Dicen que hay un gringo que también está bien chingón. —Opinó otro muchacho frente a Jordan. Si, a ojos de todos él era un mexicano más. Al menos hasta que abriera la boca. —La final va a estar de huevos.

Dos segundos después, el Beyblade púrpura dejó de girar y se quedó inherte en el centro del plato. El tal Manuel levantó un puño en señal de victoria y se giró hacia Jordan en la multitud, apuntándole con el índice de su mano izquierda.

— Baja California solo puede ser representada en el torneo nacional por un verdadero bajacaliforniano. — Exclamó el chico, desatando una ola de murmullos de aprobación por parte del público. —Yo he venido desde Mexicali para competir, y no dejaré que un gringo perdido se lleve nuestro campeonato. — Jordan pensó que lo mejor sería guardar silencio. El tipo ese había arruinado su estado de incógnito y ahora todos lo miraban mientras murmuraban.

El asunto no duró tanto, pues la final tomó lugar justo a continuación. Jordan y Manuel tomaron sus respectivos lugares en el último Beyestadio restante, al centro del auditorio, ante las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes. Jordan colocó su Beyblade en el lanzador y asumió su postura predilecta, con los hombros rectos y las manos firmes.

— Verás lo que un verdadero mexicano puede hacer. — Anunció Manuel, adoptando su propia postura. — Nosotros siempre defenderemos nuestra tierra de los invasores.

— Ya cállate. — Gruñó Jordan. Tantos comentarios de nacionalismo y xenofobia comenzaban a irritarlo.

A la cuenta de tres, lanzaron sus Beyblades. Sin perder un segundo, Jordan se lanzó al ataque, pero Manuel lo evadió con facilidad. No intentó una segunda vez; el estadounidense creyó más prudente pensar su estrategia. El oponente era pequeño y veloz, lo cual hacía difícil conectar sus ataques. Necesitaba una manera de ralentizar sus movimientos.

— ¿Ya terminaste de pensar tu estrategia? — Preguntó Manuel, para después lanzarse al ataque. El Beyblade blanco impactaba una y otra vez contra Mictlan, sin darle la oportunidad de evadir o contraatacar. —Mi madre siempre dijo: camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente.

— Tu madre era una idiota. ¡Vamos, Mictlan!

Un destello de luz emanó del blade rojo. Mictlan evadió un último ataque del oponente antes de comenzar a girar en círculos. A medida que giraba y aumentaba la velocidad, comenzaban a emanar llamas del Beyblade rojo. Golpeó una vez al Beyblade de Manuel y fue todo lo que necesitó: tras el primer golpe, el Beyblade blanco salió disparado al aire, y Jordan se lanzó al ataque antes de que pudiera volver a tierra.

— Tus veloces movimientos no funcionan en el aire. — Como el perro Mictlan jugando con su Beyblade, ahora el Beyblade Mictlan jugaba malabares con el oponente, golpeándolo y siguiéndolo a donde fuera. Al cabo de unos minutos, Manuel veía con ojos desesperanzados como un último golpe de Jordan lanzaba lejos el pequeño Beyblade blanco.

— ¡Se acabó! — Anunció el animador del evento. El auditorio estalló en aplausos, aunque la mayor parte de los competidores guardaron silencio. — ¡El ganador y nuevo campeón de Baja California es Jordan Rubio! —Ante las miradas coléricas de los competidores, Jordan recogió su Beyblade y lo alzó al aire, desafiándoles con la mirada.

— Qué deshonra. — Afirmó Manuel, con amargura en la garganta, derramándola en cada palabra. — Un gringo participará en la nacional.

— Les demostrare. — Afirmó Jordan, hablando lo más claro que su acento le permitía. — Yo soy un verdadero Californiano ¡Ya verán todos de lo que soy capaz!


	3. Iñaki

**Prólogo Iñaki**

 _Regalado_

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Solo dos horas más y habría terminado la sesión de hoy. Sus hombros le dolían como el carajo y las ampollas de sus manos se habían reventado para dar lugar a otras nuevas. Cómo podía ser que eso pasara cuando usaba guantes para practicar estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero a esas alturas no importaba.

Uno, dos, tres- mierda, perdió el ritmo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

A estas horas el gimnasio estaba completamente solo, a excepción de él, claro, por lo que no tendría problemas con que alguien quisiera moverlo del plato de juego. Trataba de no apartar la mirada del objetivo pero por un segundo se permitió mirar al reloj gigantesco en la pared. La fecha se acercaba: el torneo nacional sería en menos de dos semanas, pero antes tendría que ganar la clasificatoria de Ciudad de México. Un trámite menor, mera formalidad. Él era el mejor beyluchador del país, después de todo. O por lo menos esa era su meta. O parte de, cuando menos.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con calambres horrendos en las manos. Las visibles ampollas en sus manos le dificultaban cerrarlas en puños, pero apenas salió de la cama se puso los guantes para esconderlas. Tomó su mochila, el cinturón que guardaba su Beyblade verde y su lanzador y se lo ajustó a la cintura. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad; había mucho que hacer el día de hoy.

En el comedor encontró a su madre y a sus dos hermanos desayunando, mientras en la cocina Berta, la asistente, preparaba su desayuno. Santiago, el mayor de sus hermanos, asintió en su dirección, reconociendo a medias su presencia. Con Santiago compartía pocas cosas, todas ellas intrascendentes; el color de cabello y ojos, el colegio al que fueron, el arrebatado gusto por la mostaza. Y ya. Párele de contar. Por otro lado Salvador ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, estaba inmerso en el periódico del día, tan interesado que parecía que leía una nota acerca del descubrimiento del cáncer. No se dignó a saludar a sus hermanos, solo les pasó de largos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre antes de seguir de largo a la cocina.

— Buenos días, mijito. —Saludó su madre, con la vista fija en su teléfono. Iñaki saludó de beso también a Berta, quien le revolvió el cabello de manera afectuosa, dejándolo todavía más esponjado, y le dio un plato de huevos revueltos. — ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

— Voy al Zócalo, mami. Se van a juntar unos chavos a jugar Beyblade. — El muchacho de la melena esponjosa se sentó junto a su madre y hablaba entre bocados. — Necesito las victorias, me van a subir la moral antes de ganar el Torneo Nacional.

— Es decir, vas a ir a jugar trompos. — Gruñó Santiago. Ya conocía ese tono de voz. A su hermano mayor le encantaba expresar sus opiniones acerca de todo. De cualquier cosa. — Deberías ocupar tu tiempo para hacer cosas más productivas, Iñaki.

— Como cortarte el cabello como hombre. — Opinó Salvador, aún con la vista en el periódico. Entre las cosas que no compartía con sus hermanos, estaba su pasión por el Beyblade. Y quizá era entendible, pues con Santiago y Salvador tenía una gran diferencia de edad, de diez y ocho años, respectivamente. Tampoco compartían las mismas visiones del mundo. — ¿Es así como crías a tu hijo, Lourdes? — Ah, ni la madre. Tampoco compartían la madre.

Iñaki no estaba dispuesto a quedarse mucho más tiempo. Se devoró el resto de su desayuno tan rápido que seguramente después le dolería el estomago, le dio un último beso a su mamá y otro a Berta antes de salir corriendo. Consideró preguntar por su Papá, pero al final decidió que no había tiempo para escuchar el mismo sermón esta mañana. Papá siempre estaba ocupado; solía salir de casa desde muy temprano, si es que se había tomado la molestia de regresar la noche anterior.

Una vez afuera, le quitó la cadena a su bicicleta, se puso su casco a marchas forzadas, aplastando su cabello en el proceso y salió por el portón automatizado, mientras le daba los buenos días al guardia de seguridad.

El Zócalo no le quedaba particularmente lejos. En coche hubiera llegado quizá en menos de veinte minutos, pero no tenía prisa y la bicicleta le servía para calentar sus músculos. Llegó al poco rato para encontrarse con la muchedumbre ya reunida. Debían ser más de doscientas personas, divididos en varios grupos, beybatallando en tazones, rodeados de público. Una sonrisa se las arregló para mostrarse en su rostro, pero se apretó los labios casi al instante: tenía una imagen que mantener.

— ¡Qué onda, príncipe! — Le llamó un muchacho, desde el tazón más cercano. Rubén era uno de sus ex compañeros del colegio y de las pocas personas con quienes se había tomado la molestia de mantener contacto después de graduado. El muchacho era más bajo de estatura que él e Iñaki solía hacerle burla por el corte de cabello relamido que tenía. Era lo que estaba de moda, pero igual se veía estúpido. — ¿Vienes a practicar para el regional?

— Qué pedo, güey. ¿Cómo que practicar? —El de cabello alborotado siguió de largo hacia el plato, abriéndose paso entre las decenas de personas observando. — Cuando estas tan cabrón como yo, güey, no necesitas practicar. — Y después de las 6 horas que estuvo practicando anoche, no necesitaba más, pero él no necesitaba saber eso.

Rubén le respondió otra cosa, pero debido al alboroto del público no le prestó mucha atención. En el plato al centro de la muchedumbre competían dos personas. Un muchacho y una chica. La chica, de cabello negro y rostro pálido, supervisaba la batalla de brazos cruzados y su semblante le hacía lucir casi aburrida, mientras el otro chico gritaba comandos a destiempo y maldiciones al por mayor. En el tazón, un Beyblade rojo y uno gris iban en círculos a gran velocidad, persiguiéndose uno al otro. El rojo se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo el otro le esquivó saltando fuera del camino. El mismo patrón se repitió un par de veces más.

— ¡Pelea, cobarde! —Gritó el muchacho, visiblemente frustrado. No obstante, la muchacha ni siquiera se inmutó. Lucía igual de aburrida. Finalmente, la morena suspiró y chasqueó los dedos. A su señal, el Beyblade gris saltó al centro del plato, luego a la izquierda, y terminó con un tercer salto, golpeando con la punta al enemigo. El Beyblade rojo salió del tazón girando por los aires. — ¡Tramposa!

— Pinches chilangos. No aguantan nada. — Murmuró la morena, antes de llamar su Beyblade a su mano. Estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero al dar media vuelta se topó con una muralla de gente, apuntándole con sus propios Beyblades. — ¿Debería sentirme asustada?

— Nadie hace trampa contra Mario y se va tan tranquila. — Anunció el derrotado beyluchador, mientras recogía su maltrecho Beyblade. — Esto amerita una revancha.

— ¡Oye, gato! — Exclamó Iñaki, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia sí mismo. —No mames, güey; ya te dieron en la madre. Pierde con dignidad.

— ¿Y a ti quien chingados te preguntó, puto? — El mentado Mario preparó su Beyblade otra vez, sin mayor contemplación, ajustó la guía y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando el Beyblade rojo cual proyectil hacia la chica de cabello negro.

Sin embargo, Iñaki lo interceptó con su propio Beyblade en el aire, y ambos aterrizaron en el suelo de ladrillo. El de cabello alborotado sonrió orgulloso, pero el gusto le duró muy poco. Los demás beyluchadores lanzaron sus propios Beyblades, y pronto tenía a seis oponentes golpeando su Beyblade sin piedad.

— ¡Tlaloc!

— ¡Quítense todos! — Exclamó la chica de cabello negro. Había colocado su Beyblade de vuelta en un lanzador especial, con el mango en forma de pistola, y tiró de la guía con todas sus fuerzas. Su Beyblade gris salió disparado contra el primer oponente, golpeándolo en la parte superior. Después, su Beyblade saltó de rival en rival, enviando a todos a volar en distintas direcciones. La multitud tuvo que moverse, muchos de ellos se agachaban para evitar ser golpeados por los proyectiles.

Más y más Beyluchadores comenzaron a lanzarse al ataque también. Cinco de ellos se lanzaron contra Iñaki, pero este último se limitó a recibir los impactos de lleno y después, como si nada hubiese pasado, enviar a volar a cada uno de los atacantes.

— ¡Nadie puede con mi defensa! — Exclamó el muchacho, antes de tomar a la chica de la mano y salir corriendo entre la multitud, con sus Beyblades siguiéndoles de cerca. Los enemigos no se quedaron atrás y pronto la reunión se había convertido en una batalla campal a lo largo del Zócalo.

La muchacha misteriosa e Iñaki estaban espalda contra espalda. Cada vez que un adversario se lanzaba al ataque, el Beyblade verde lo detenía y después el gris saltaba en picada sobre él.

— ¡Eso es, Tlaloc!

— No los dejes ir, Miztli.

Los Beyblades giraban a toda velocidad alrededor de ambos, repeliendo a cada Beyblade enemigo que se acercara. Esto duró hasta que el tal Mario se unió a la disputa, pues su Beyblade logró golpear al de la muchacha y romper la armonía de su defensa perfecta. El Beyblade rojo comenzó a golpear al gris sin piedad, una y otra vez. Iñaki trató de pensar en algo rápido, pero no tenía mucho con que trabajar, y pronto estarían rodeados por más enemigos.

El muchacho vio un cúmulo de tierra no muy lejos y entonces se le ocurrió el plan perfecto.

— ¿No quieres ir a un lugar más privado? — Murmuró Iñaki, sonriéndole a la chica por encima de su hombro. La muchacha no lucía convencida, pero Iñaki interpretó su ceja levantada como cierto grado de interés. El Beyblade verde saltó sobre el cúmulo de polvo a la señal de Iñaki, y pronto todo se vio esparcido en la explanada, como una nube gigantesca.

Mario y todos los presentes se detuvieron en seco, tosiendo por la nueva calidad tan mala del aire. El muchacho trató de ver algo a través de la nube de polvo, pero le fue imposible. Por lo menos hasta que Iñaki casi lo arroya. El de cabello alborotado se las arregló para escapar en su bicicleta, con la muchacha de pasajero, montada en el respaldo. La tipa se despidió de todos mostrándoles su dedo favorito, mientras se alejaban.

Iñaki le entrego una botella de agua a la muchacha antes de sentarse junto a ella en el césped. Una vez que llegaron a un parque cercano, Iñaki decidió que estaban a salvo. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ya le dolían las piernas bien cabrón por pedalear con el peso de ambos.

— Eres muy buena. Les pudiste haber dado en la madre a todos ellos si quisieras. — Opinó el muchacho, antes de darle un trago a su propia botella de agua. La muchacha se encogió en hombros, sin darle mucha importancia. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Nancy. — Respondió ella al instante. — Escuché a tu amigo llamarte Iñaki. Gracias por ayudarme.

— No creo que necesitaras mi ayuda. Pero siempre es un placer ayudar a una compañera Beyluchadora, especialmente a una tan competente. Hacemos un muy buen equipo. — Exclamó animado el muchacho. Nancy le dio un trago a su agua, desviando la mirada. — ¿Vas a participar en el Torneo Nacional?

— ¿Nacional? ¿No querrás decir Regional?

— Nah, yo ya estoy apuntando alto. — Iñaki sacó su Beyblade y se lo mostró a la muchacha. — Tlaloc y yo seremos campeones nacionales. El Regional es solo una formalidad.

— No creo que debas tomártelo tan a la ligera. Hay muchos oponentes muy fuertes solo aquí en Ciudad de México. — El tono de voz de la muchacha cambió un poco. Sonaba más grave, más seria. Iñaki no supo cómo interpretar eso, por lo que guardó silencio un momento. — Ah, lo siento. Es solo que… no me gustaría que no cumplieras tu meta por no tomar la competencia en serio.

— Entiendo, no te preocupes. – Iñaki suspiró antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza y frotarse ligeramente. — La verdad es que si me lo tomo enserio: hay pocas cosas en la vida que me tome tan enserio como el Beyblade.

— ¿Te lo tomas muy enserio?

— ¡Claro! — Exclamó el chico, eufórico, antes de ponerse de pie de un salto. En sus ojos había un resplandor, uno que pocas personas habían visto, que solo estaba presente cuando hablaba de su pasión. — Mis hermanos son exitosos en sus carreras: mi hermano mayor trabaja con mi papá en su negocio y mi otro hermano tiene un bufete legal. Por ello subestiman mis metas. Mi sueño… mi sueño es hacer que el Beyblade crezca en México. Quiero fundar la Liga Mexicana de Beyblade, que sea un deporte muy popular. Quiero que México sea una potencia mundial de Beyblade, que la gente piense en mi país cuando mencionen a los mejores del mundo. Sé que se puede logar y el primer paso para ello, el primer paso para cumplir mi meta es… — En su mano estrujó su Beyblade, con fuerza, mientras de nueva cuenta trataba de suprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba por colarse a sus labios. — ¡Ser campeón del mundo!

— Ya veo… — Murmuró Nancy, cabizbaja. Por un momento, Iñaki se absorbió en sus sueños de grandeza, absorto del mundo, de su familia y de sus problemas. Absorto de la sonrisa que ocultaba Nancy tras la sombra de su cabello. — Tengo que irme. — Anunció ella, mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus pantalones de cualquier rastro de pasto que pudiese cargar consigo. — Supongo que te veré en el regional. — Iñaki sonrió agradado y asintió.

— ¡Dalo por hecho!

Había llegado el día. Miles de personas se habían reunido en el Expo Reforma para disputarse el campeonato de la Ciudad de México y con él el pase al Torneo Nacional de Beyblade que se llevaría a cabo en el Estadio Azteca. El lugar era muy grande, con muchas alas en las que se llevarían a cabo las batallas. Iñaki de nueva cuenta había llegado en su bicicleta y, contrario a lo que pudo haber pensado otro día o lo que le diría a cualquier otra persona, estaba sumamente nervioso. En su mano sujetaba con fuerza a Tlaloc, pero temblaba de los nervios. Miró su Beyblade una última vez, más específicamente a la imagen en el bit: un anfibio, un axolote gigante, le sonrió de vuelta. El Beyblade destelló un brillo verde, casi imperceptible, e Iñaki supo que era hora.

Tras hacer la larga y tediosa fila para el registro se encontró con Nancy sentada en las gradas, con la vista fija en la explanada donde ya habían instalado decenas de tazones para los combates.

— ¿Lista para triunfar? — Nancy le miró de reojo y sonrió, antes de asentir.

Como era de esperarse por la cantidad de gente que se dio cita para competir, la primera ronda sería una batalla campal de eliminación directa. El plato que instalaron para tal ocasión era enorme, suficientemente grande para que sesenta y cuatro jugadores se posicionaran alrededor, preparados para comenzar. Iñaki pudo ver a Nancy al otro lado y esta asintió, sonriente. El muchacho le devolvió el gesto y se preparó para la cuenta de tres. Fijó su vista en el centro del plato y con los hombros firmes lanzó como lo había practicado cientos de veces, con fuerza.

— Let it Rip!

Todos los Beyblades golpearon el plato al mismo tiempo. Algunos comenzaron al ataque de inmediato, otros giraban a lo largo del plato, tanteando el terreno antes de lanzarse de lleno. Y luego estaba Iñaki, esperando el en centro, inamovible. Uno de los contrincantes finalmente se animó a impactarle de lleno, pero Tlaloc apenas si se movió, mientras que el atacante salió volando en la dirección por la que vino. Iñaki sonrió satisfecho: su estrategia era la de la defensa absoluta.

— Nadie puede traspasar mi defensa. — Afirmó el muchacho.

— ¿Ah sí? Vamos a ver. — Se escuchó decir a otro. A su señal, cerca de una decena de Beyblades se lanzaron al ataque contra Iñaki, y aunque Tlaloc pudo soportar los ataques con moderado éxito, cada uno de ellos comenzaba a mellar en su desempeño. Iñaki cambió su postura e intentó golpear a sus oponentes, pero por cada ataque que desviaba, dos más conectaban. — ¡No te ves tan rudo ahora, niño rico!

— ¡Iñaki!

El grito de Nancy lo sacó de su conflicto interno. El Beyblade gris de su amiga saltó sobre cada uno de los oponentes, repeliéndolos, dándole espacio a Tlaloc para estabilizarse. Iñaki levantó la mirada para encontrase con Nancy al otro lado del plato.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Debes cumplir tu sueño! — Exclamó la muchacha. — No puedes rendirte aquí. ¡Tienes un sueño que cumplir!

Ella tenía razón. Este torneo era solo una formalidad, después de todo. Su meta estaba más allá, y ninguno de los que estaban aquí presentes podría llevarla a cabo. Solo él, nadie más podía. Iñaki gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y como si fuese uno con Tlaloc, el Beyblade comenzó a girar más rápido, recuperándose de los impactos anteriores. El Beyblade verde recibió un impacto de otro adversario, pero esta vez, en lugar de despedirlo por donde vino, Tlaloc lo lanzó contra otro de los adversarios. A ese le siguió otro, y otro, y otro más. Cada golpe que Tlaloc recibía era recibido, absorbido y redirigido hacia otro oponente.

Nancy por su parte saltaba sobre cada uno de sus adversarios, golpeándolos con fuerza y precisión. El tumulto se prolongó hasta que solo quedaron Iñaki, Nancy y otro competidor. En el último segundo, el competidor se lanzó contra Nancy, quien saltó hacia atrás. Se había equivocado, pensó Iñaki, adivinó mal y recibió el impacto de lleno. El Beyblade gris voló a manos de Nancy, quien miraba inexpresiva a los últimos dos Beyblades en el tazón. Iñaki aprovecho esa oportunidad para eliminar al oponente, quien había bajado la guardia, y de esa manera ganar el encuentro y con él su pase a la siguiente ronda. El muchacho llamó de vuelta a Tlaloc y levantó la mirada, pero Nancy ya no estaba. Desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

El resto de las batallas transcurrieron sin mayor contratiempo. Cuando se trataba de uno contra uno, Iñaki tenía todas las de ganar gracias a su estrategia. Pocos Beyblades podían aguantar más de cinco minutos contra la defensa impenetrable de Tlaloc. Al final del día, solo quedaron dos: Iñaki y Mario, el tipejo del Zócalo. Se encontraron en el beyestadio, rodeados de cientos y cientos de personas, tanto espectadores como competidores.

— ¿Listo para morder el polvo, príncipe? — Preguntó Iñaki, juguetón, antes de asumir su posición. Sin embargo, Mario lucía todo menos juguetón.

— Debí saber que también harías trampa para llegar hasta aquí. — Iñaki frunció el entrecejo. — Pinche niño fresa. — Mario asumió también su posición, y a la cuenta de tres lanzaron sus Beyblades al tazón.

Iñaki asumió su posición para la estrategia predilecta, en el centro del plato, mientras el Beyblade rojo giraba alrededor de él, buscando el ángulo ideal para atacarlo. Al paso de unos segundos, Mario atacó con un rápido pero certero impacto, que Tlaloc apenas resintió. A ese le siguió otro, y otro más, mientras que Iñaki sonreía burlón.

— Avísame cuando termines de darte en la madre solo, güey.

— Eres un bocón. — Exclamó el oponente de Iñaki, antes de apuntarle con un índice. — Te crees la gran cosa pero la verdad es que no mereces estar aquí. Hijo de papi, hasta tu victoria en la primera ronda te la regalaron. — Estaba a punto de negarlo, pero la voz se le atoró en la garganta.

¿Acaso Nancy le regaló la victoria? Es cierto que al principio ella lo protegió cuando lo estaban atacando entre todos, pero ganó en buena ley. Aunque estaba ese salto que hizo mal, el que le costó la batalla. Ella falló y eso la hizo perder… Se equivocó al hacer lo que mejor sabe. Se equivocó convenientemente cuando ya todos los demás estaban derrotados. Iñaki buscó en los alrededores a Nancy, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Solo estaban estos rostros desconocidos que lo miraban furiosos. No, no podía ser cierto.

En su momento de duda, bajó la guardia y el Beyblade rojo impactó contra el suyo, enviándolo a volar. Volvió en sí justo antes de que Tlaloc cayera de vuelta al plato, a tiempo para recibir el impacto de Mario y redirigirlo a la dirección por la que vino. Se sintió avergonzado, pero más que nada se sintió molesto. Con Nancy por hacerle esto y consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta.

— Quizá si me vieron la cara. — Murmuró Iñaki, cabizbajo. Pero entonces, rió por lo bajo y enderezó la mirada, quitándose el cabello de la cara con una mano mientras con la otra apuntaba a su oponente. — Pero esta la gano yo. ¡Tlaloc!

El Beyblade se vio envuelto en un resplandor verde, mientras luces del mismo color salían disparadas de él. Junto con las luces, la bestia emergía lentamente del Beyblade de Iñaki; un axolote gigante, una bestia de luz verde que rugía imponente. Iñaki sonrió agradado, aunque estaba seguro de que ninguno de los presentes podía ver a Tlaloc. Sin embargo, alguien en la multitud si podía verlo. Una muchacha de cabello negro, oculta tras las gradas, admiraba boquiabierta el espectáculo. Al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió, antes de dar media vuelta y salir del recinto.

Tlaloc se giró el aire y dio un coletazo bestial, a manera que el Beyblade verde imitó sus movimientos e impactó al rojo con la misma fuerza, destrozándolo en cientos de pedazos pequeños que se desplomaron a los pies de Mario.

— ¡El ganador del encuentro y nuevo campeón regional de la Ciudad de México es Iñaki Valencia! — Tras el anuncio del animador, la multitud estalló en aplausos y gritos. No había sido un encuentro muy interesante, en la muy humilde opinión de Iñaki, pero el final había valido cada maldito minuto. — Esto concluye el evento del día de hoy, damas y caballeros. Nos vemos en dos semanas en el Estadio Azteca, donde se llevara a cabo el Campeonato Nacional de Beyblade, con treinta y dos competidores de todos los rincones del país que se batirán a duelo para coronarse campeón de México.

Esa era su meta, su sueño, su objetivo. Y no necesitaba de nadie más para lograrlo. Solo de Tlaloc. Levantó su Beyblade a lo alto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba listo.

Llegó a su casa ya muy tarde en la noche. Tiró su mochila a un rincón, se tiró a la cama y gruñó mientras se frotaba el cansancio de los ojos. La muchacha de cabello negro suspiró, antes de levantar su Beyblade gris y examinarlo contra la luz: el conejo en él le miraba de vuelta. Una mirada de entendimiento.

— No esperaba que convocara a su Bestia Bit. Al menos no en su totalidad. — Murmuró la muchacha para sí misma. Su mirada entonces viajó hasta el escritorio al otro lado de habitación, donde había dejado regados un montón de papeles. Entre ellos se podían ver fotografías de un muchacho alto y moreno y una chica de grandes aretes dorados, junto con planos de Beyblades adjuntos a fórmulas y ecuaciones. Y más allá, había un trofeo que leía Campeón Regional de Nuevo León — Mucho menos tomando en cuenta que ninguno de los otros dos pudo. Pero bueno, eso está más que perfecto. Todo está yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado.

 _Si, ya podemos comenzar._


	4. I

**I**

Era un día importante; tenía muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy, muchas manos que estrechar, discursos que dar, discusiones por tener y suficientes alegatas para aventar al cielo. Y todo comenzaba con una taza de café. Su apartamento era muy pequeño, pero solo una habitación y su sala/comedor/cocina eran todo lo que necesitaba viviendo solo. Además rara vez estaba en casa, así que no necesitaba mucho más. Se sentó a la mesa, sorbiendo un poco de su café, con un plato de huevos con jamón y frijoles humeando frente a él. Levantó la mirada para leer el periódico del día, pero su visión periférica se las ingenió para levantarse sobre el papel barato.

Frente a su puerta, en el suelo, había un sobre. Se levantó de la mesa para ir por él, gruñendo. Sus articulaciones ya no eran lo mismo que hace diez años. El sobre era de color manila, bastante grande, y no parecía tener nada escrito por fuera. No había remitente ni destinatario, entonces supuso que quien lo envió lo había venido a dejar a su apartamento personalmente. Ponderó las implicaciones de salud y seguridad que podría implicar abrir este envío desconocido. Por como dos segundos, antes de romper el sobre de la parte superior y verter los contenidos sobre la mesa.

Eran planos y fotografías. Lucían como esquemas de Beyblade, cuatro de ellos más específicamente, y cada uno de ellos venía adjunto a una fotografía. Dos chicos y dos chicas, bastante diferentes uno de otro, con Beyblades que a su vez eran tan diferentes como las cuatro estaciones del año. A menos, claro, que vivieras en Hermosillo, donde cada estación era verano y el verano era infierno.

Descubrió una pequeña nota al fondo del sobre:

— Buenos días, Señor Arias. — Leyó el hombre. — Vaya conociendo a su equipo. Adjunto propuestas para los Beyblades que necesitarán más adelante.

Quien sea que haya enviado esto era muy presuntuoso. La competencia sería esa tarde, había treinta y dos competidores y esta persona se había tomado la libertad de seleccionar a cuatro personas al azar para diseñar nuevos Beyblades que se acoplaran a los estilos individuales de cada uno. A Sergio le parecía una pérdida de tiempo monumental.

Pero entonces, su mente se permitió seguir la corriente. ¿Y qué si no lo era? Sergio arqueó una ceja, ojeó los expedientes una vez más y continuó sorbiendo café.

El Estadio Azteca estaba a reventar, no cabía un alfiler. A pesar de la altura, los ánimos se caldearon a más no poder y las multitudes hacían filas kilométricas para subir al denominado Coloso de Santa Úrsula. Gente de todos los rincones del país se había dado cita para presenciar las batallas. Camiones, con placas de todos los estados, llegaban llenos a reventar con fanáticos. En el estacionamiento, cientos de automóviles se habían estacionado y la gente armó improvisados campamentos. Los aficionados reían, cantaban y bebían, a la espera del inicio de la competencia.

Sin embargo, dentro del recinto, en los vestidores, los competidores ya habían llegado. La mayoría de ellos se habían separado en grupos pequeños y charlaban animadamente. En un rincón, recostada sobre una de las bancas, una chica morena con grandes aretes dorados escuchaba música desde su teléfono, con los ojos cerrados. Los audífonos en sus oídos eran pequeños, pero perfectos para bloquear cualquier sonido externo. Había descubierto que esto era un ritual perfecto; un poco de Panteón antes de competir calmaba sus nervios y le hacía sentir fresca como una lechuga.

Y como todo en la vida, cuando encontraba algo que le hacía sentir bien, llegaba algún pendejo a arruinarlo. Un tipo rubio llegó a la banca donde estaba descansando y empujó sus piernas al suelo, arrancándola de esa tranquilidad casi zen que había alcanzado. Abrió los ojos y le miró como un gato al que acababan de arrojar un cubo de agua, molesta, suprimiendo el primer instinto que sintió, que fue partirle la madre. El muchacho rubio le miraba con la sonrisa más mierda que había mirado en toda su vida.

— ¿Tú qué? —Preguntó el muchacho. El tipo la examinaba de arriba hacia abajo, y luego arriba otra vez. — ¿Te perdiste o qué chingados?

— No tanto como tú, güey, suena a que te acabas de bajar del caballo. —Señaló una voz desconocida. Yesenia levantó la mirada para descubrir al nuevo tipejo que se había atrevido a perturbar su calma. Un muchachillo, de cabello chino alborotado y piel blanca, sonriendo como pendejo. Todo mundo sonreía como pendejo. El chavo había hecho alusión al acento norteño del rubio, y parece ser que este último no lo tomó bien, pues se levantó y optó por alejarse. —Pinche teto.

— No te pedí tu ayuda. —Afirmó Yesenia. Ciertamente era el caso, pero su solución estaba lejos de ser la más adecuada dadas las circunstancias. El de cabello alborotado sonrió y extendió su mano.

— Soy Iñaki, el representante de Ciudad de México. —El muchacho se presentó, ignorando el comentario de la chica. —Siento que es mi deber actuar como anfitrión, pues ustedes son invitados en mi ciudad. Además creo que… creo que…

El muchacho no terminó su pensamiento; sus ojos se agrandaron y su quijada cayó unos centímetros mientras miraba con horror hacia la puerta a la chica que acababa de entrar. Era una muchacha de corta estatura, cabello negro y piel blanca. Las pecas en su cara llamaban la atención, pero no tanto como los veinte mil aretes en sus orejas. Iñaki la conocía; lucía diferente ahora, pero estaba más que seguro que era ella.

— ¡Nancy! — Exclamó el de cabello alborotado, antes de arrancar intempestivamente hacía la recién llegada, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes. Sin embargo, antes de llegar hasta ella, alguien se interpuso en su camino. Un muchacho alto de piel morena le sujetaba de los hombros, sonriéndole.

— Lo que sea que debas resolver, que sea en el plato. —Las palabras le golpearon en la cara con un acento pesado y difícil. Sin embargo, se calmó lo suficiente para asentir y dar media vuelta.

— Mi nombre no es Nancy. — Escuchó decir a la muchacha, pero el otro sujeto no le dejó voltearse a verla. —Soy Valeria.

— Valeria, nice to meet you. —El moreno se giró a la muchacha, dejando a Iñaki a su espalda, impidiendo su avance. Aún sonreía, con confianza y tranquilidad. —Yo soy Jordan.

— Sé quién eres. —Afirmó ella, serena. Levantó su dedo índice y lo giró en círculos. —Sé quiénes son todos ustedes. Lo sé todo de ustedes. O mejor dicho, sé todo lo que vale la pena saber.

—Pinches Norteños, no saben nada. —Afirmó una muchacha rubia, avanzando hasta donde se llevaba a cabo el altercado. —Creen que pueden ganar una batalla solo con información. ¡Para ganar hace falta ser fuerte! ¿De qué sirve conocer a tu oponente si no tienes los medios para derrotarlo?

— Su arrogancia les va a costar caro. —Un muchacho alto de cabello negro se acercó también, sonriendo burlón. El susodicho sacó de su bolsillo su Beyblade. Era de un color purpura brillante y el anillo de ataque era la cosa más monstruosa que ninguno de ellos hubiese visto jamás. Jordan creyó que era demasiado grande para girar apropiadamente.

—Háganme un favor y ábranse a la verga. —Gruñó Valeria, antes de pasar de largo a Jordan, y en el transcurso ganarse una mirada llena de rencor por parte de Iñaki. El más alto suspiró desganado y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—So this is gonna be fun… —Murmuró Jordan. Iñaki se olvidó de Valeria por un rato, lo suficiente para darse cuenta finalmente de que Jordan era el que desentonaba en toda la habitación.

— ¡Ah, tú no eres de aquí! —Exclamó el de cabello alborotado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Qué cool. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Jo-Jordan. Mucho gusto —El mexicoamericano se quedó perplejo. Quizá era porque a lo largo de su trayectoria en México no se había encontrado con alguien que le hubiese recibido de manera tan calurosa. Le recordaba a sus hermanitos. —Escuché que eres el campeón de esta ciudad, ¿Cierto?

—Claro, príncipe. —Exclamó el capitalino, sonriente. Se le inflaba el pecho al hablar y levantaba la cara quizá para parecer más alto. La verdad es que era un poco corto de estatura. —Iñaki Valencia, para servirte. Futuro campeón nacional de Beyblade.

—No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto. —Intervino el muchacho del Beyblade purpura. Para ser honestos, ambos se habían olvidado de que estaban ahí. —No vine desde Yucatán para perder contra un chilango y un gringo.

— ¿Yucatán? —Repitió una voz al fondo de la habitación. Yesenia seguía recostada sobre la banca, pero ya se había quitado los audífonos. —Eso explica muchas cosas; eres un chaneque. —Anunció la muchacha, y todo el vestidor estalló en carcajadas, para el desagrado del aludido. —Los chaneques son chiquitos y cabezones. ¡Bomba! —Exclamó la muchacha, en su mejor imitación del acento yucateco.

— Ya verán… — Gruñó el muchacho, estrujando su Beyblade con fuerzas.

El sol había alcanzado su punto más alto sobre el estadio. El aire se sentía caliente y ligero y los espectadores coreaban al unísono cánticos y vítores a sus participantes favoritos. El estadio estaba a su máxima capacidad; tan así que los vendedores ambulantes se pasaban con dificultad entre las gradas atestadas de gente saltando y pasándola de lo lindo. El campo de juego, que normalmente era una cancha de fútbol, había sido acondicionado para la ocasión: habían montado un escenario que abarcaba casi un tercio del total de la cancha, y en el centro un tazón de juego gigantesco.

Al fondo de la cancha habían montado un escenario más pequeño; solo una modesta tarima desde donde lo directivos y encargados del evento podían apreciar las batallas, entre ellas Sergio Arias. En la mesa, justo junto a Sergio, descansaba el inmenso trofeo que leía Campeón Nacional de México, ansioso por irse con quien resultara ganador el día de hoy. Uno de los hombres de traje tomó el micrófono del pedestal al frente de la tarima y se dirigió al público.

— Buenas tardes a todos. — La voz del hombre sonaba grave, delatando su edad por su modulación. — Les damos la bienvenida al Campeonato Nacional de Beyblade: Ciudad de México. El día de hoy treinta y dos competidores se batirán a duelo para hacerse con la presea más preciada: el título de campeón nacional. Así mismo, de entre los competidores que han venido de todos los rincones del país, seleccionaremos a los que serán representantes mexicanos en el Torneo Mundial de Beyblade que se llevará a cabo en Estados Unidos el próximo mes.

La multitud estalló en aplausos y gritos de júbilo. Uno a uno, los competidores se abrían paso desde los vestidores hacia el campo de juego y luego sobre escenario central. Los treinta y dos competidores se formaron alrededor del gigantesco beyestadio, hombro con hombro. El hombre de traje se retiró y dejó el micrófono a un muchacho joven, vestido de brillantes colores rojo y amarillo.

— ¡¿Están listos?! —La multitud rugió aún más fuerte, y el presentador sonrió agradado. — Estamos a punto de dar comienzo a la ronda eliminatoria del campeonato. Estos treinta y dos competidores se batirán primero en un combate de todos contra todos. Todo vale y cada quien está por su cuenta. Aquel que sea derribado o lanzado fuera del tazón, será descalificado del torneo. Los últimos ocho competidores de pie pasarán a los cuartos de final. Competidores: preparados…

Todos los participantes ajustaron sus Beyblades y lanzadores. Iñaki fijó su mirada en Valeria, obviando a todos los demás competidores que tenían el ojo puesto sobre él. Valeria por su parte había concentrado su atención en el tazón e ignoraba a todos los demás. Jordan había adoptado su postura predilecta con los hombros firmes y el agarre fuerte. Yesenia apretaba los dientes casi tan fuerte como su guía.

—...Listos. Let it Rip!

El campeonato nacional comenzó con un sonoro choque entre treinta y dos Beyblades, seguido por el rugir del público. Eran demasiados competidores para un solo encuentro, pensó Yesenia, pero no por eso adoptó una postura diferente a la de sus otros combates. El Beyblade blanco de la muchacha impactó de lleno con el competidor más cercano, luego giró en la dirección opuesta para impactar a otro con la misma fuerza y así en cadena a cada oponente. Tzalco y Yesenia atacaban indiscriminadamente a quien estuviese suficientemente cerca.

Jordan por otra parte escogía sus batallas con más cuidado y ya había elegido a su rival. Apenas tocaron el tazón, Mictlan embistió a un Beyblade negro y lo llevó al borde, donde este comenzó a oponer resistencia. La lógica que había adoptado Jordan era que si pasaba suficiente tiempo concentrado en un solo oponente, los demás irían eliminándose unos a otros poco a poco.

En el centro del tazón, Valeria ya se había casado con su método; se dedicaba a saltar fuera del camino cuando un oponente se lanzaba al ataque. Cinco minutos empezado el encuentro, no había sufrido ningún contratiempo, hasta que evadió el último ataque y otra ráfaga verde le impactó en un punto ciego y la envió lejos de su codiciado centro.

— ¡Eres mía! — Gritó Iñaki, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Por cinco segundos el terror se apoderó de las facciones de Valeria, pero poco después ese miedo se convirtió en coraje.

— ¡Iñaki, no!

— ¡Iñaki, si!

Tlaloc se lanzó de nuevo contra Miztli, sin embargo este último evadió el ataque de un salto. Valeria no tenía a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí misma por no prever que Iñaki iba a hacer algo así. Pero bueno, pensó que el chico fresa sería más inteligente. Tan ocupada estaba evadiendo los mal planeados ataques del chilango que no se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de los otros competidores los rodearon y comenzaron a atacarlos a ambos. Tlaloc soportaba golpes sin chistar, pero Miztli estaba teniendo demasiados problemas evadiendo todos los ataques: por cada uno que esquivaba recibía otros dos.

— ¡Iñaki, lo vas a arruinar todo! —Gritó la campeona de Nuevo León. Iñaki solo se limitó a sonreír como un reverendo pendejo y encogerse en hombros.

— No bajes la guardia, hijo de papi.

Un gigantesco Beyblade purpura impactó de lleno contra Tlaloc, lanzándolo por los aires. Iñaki se espabiló con premura y se las ingenió para caer de vuelta al escenario, tambaleando pero seguro. Al menos por unos segundos, pues el oponente le impactó de nueva cuenta. Tlaloc soportó el impacto esta vez, pero resultaba difícil contener a un oponente tan grande e Iñaki no estaba en una posición muy cómoda para montar su defensa.

— ¿Qué pasa, niño fresa? ¿Dónde está tu defensa perfecta? —Era el yucateco, sonriendo como un pendejo aún más grande. Valeria esperó a uno de los rivales y justo cuando iba a conectar su ataque, lo evadió, saltó sobre el Beyblade oponente y hacia donde Iñaki aguantaba al rival, para repelerlo. El impacto de Miztli contra el Beyblade purpura no fue gran cosa pero le dio la oportunidad a Tlaloc para retroceder en dirección al centro del tazón.

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda! —Exclamó el capitalino, furioso.

— ¡Me vale verga lo que necesites! —Respondió Valeria e Iñaki no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco. —Esto es exactamente lo que pasó en el regional. ¡Eres un pinche bocón y siempre terminas en problemas por lo mismo!

— ¿Tú qué sabes de mí?

— ¡Todo!

En otro extremo del tazón, Yesenia se había hecho acreedora de varios enemigos. Tzalco estaba rodeado de otros ocho oponentes y lanzaba ataques desmedidos cada vez que cerraban formación alrededor de ella.

— ¿Se imaginan que una chola represente a México en el mundial? —Preguntó uno de los competidores. Yesenia no supo cual. Todos llegaban a verse igual y ella no le veía cara a los pendejos. —Qué vergüenza.

— Qué puto, perro asco.

— ¡Cállense a la verga! —Tzalco respondió al grito de Yesenia con una explosión de energía, un breve destello blanco. El Beyblade blanco se movió en un veloz círculo y de este emanó una ráfaga de aire que lanzó a los enemigos al aire.

— Don't mind if I do! —Mictlan aprovechó que los oponentes estaban desprotegidos. El Beyblade rojo se lanzó al aire e impactó a cuatro de ellos para sacarlos del tazón. Sin embargo, los otros cuatro volvieron al beyestadio y continuaron su ataque sobre Yesenia.

— ¡Pártanle la madre al gringo! —Otro grupo de participantes, otros ocho para ser exactos, se lanzaron contra Jordan, propinándole una bestial ráfaga de ataques. Uno tras otro, todos los ataques conectaron, hasta que Tzalco se libró de los estorbosos rivales para ir en su ayuda. El Beyblade blanco impactó contra el Beyblade atacante, y Mictlan tomó esta oportunidad para rematarlo y sacarlo del estadio.

Yesenia y Jordan compartieron una mirada de complicidad, solo por una fracción de segundo. Tzalco actuó como una especie de defensa y Mictlan como la fuerza ofensiva: el Beyblade blanco giraba alrededor de Mictlan e impactaba furioso a cualquier adversario que se acercara con un rápido pero contundente golpe que los dejaba aturdidos y luego el Beyblade rojo conectaba un golpe bestial y certero para enviarlos lejos. La estrategia les sirvió para eliminar a otros cuatro rivales, hasta que llegó un Beyblade dorado a romper su formación, enviándolos lejos uno del otro con un salvaje impacto.

— Obvio que los delincuentes van a hacer equipo. —Murmuró la rubia. Yesenia la reconoció como la tipa que se había metido a la conversación en los vestidores. No lo pensó dos veces: se lanzó al ataque contra el Beyblade dorado, lanzando golpe tras golpe sin coordinación ni ritmo. La rubia, sin embargo, evadía los ataques sin mayor dificultad. —No sé cómo fue que llegaste tan lejos, sucia vagabunda, pero aquí se acaba todo. ¡A la carga!

El Beyblade dorado le dio un leve golpe a Tzalco, empujándolo hacía atrás, ganando espacio; tomó un poco de ímpetu y se lanzó directo contra ella, pero Mictlan interceptó el ataque cuando estuvo a punto de conectar y lanzó a la rubia lejos. Yesenia levantó la mirada para tratar de identificar qué era lo que pensaba Jordan, pero el tipo le sonreía como si la conociera de toda la vida.

— Solo devuelvo el favor. —Explicó el californiano.

— Yo no hago favores.

— ¿Dónde están tus habilidades, niño bocón? —Preguntó el yucateco, al otro lado del beyestadio, mientras conectaba golpe tras golpe sobre el Beyblade verde. Iñaki aún seguía en una posición muy precaria; detrás de sí, Valeria hacía todo lo posible para evitar que alguno de los contrincantes atacara a Iñaki mientras trataba de defenderse del Beyblade púrpura. Miztli golpeaba a cada rival que se acercaba y saltaba sobre los ataques que no podía repeler. — ¡No vales nada!

— ¡Ya me cansé! — A la señal de Iñaki, Tlaloc se envolvió en un fulgor verde antes de salir propulsado al aire, levantándose varios metros ante las miradas atónitas de todos los competidores. — ¡ _Golpe del Tlatoani_! — Valeria atinó a saltar justo a tiempo, igual que algunos otros competidores. El Beyblade verde volvió en picada al tazón, a toda velocidad, e impactó justo en el centro. El sonido que emanó del beyestadio fue similar al de la tierra partiéndose, y la onda de choque lanzó una multitud de Beyblades al aire, fuera de combate.

Sin perder un segundo, Tlaloc se lanzó al ataque contra Miztli al momento en que aterrizó y aprovechando el estupor provocado por su hazaña, logró impactar de llenó y sacar a Miztli del-

— ¡Tiempo! — Gritó el presentador, justo antes de que Valeria atrapara su Beyblade, ante la mirada atónita de Iñaki. — ¡Tenemos a los ocho participantes que pasarán a los cuartos de final!

Iñaki contó siete Beyblades en el tazón y levantó la mirada para contar el octavo, en la mano de Valeria. Había fallado por muy poco. Valeria por su parte soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió agradada.

— Por favor dirijan su atención a la pantalla. — Todas las miradas entonces se tornaron a los monitores gigantescos en lo alto. Ya había un esquema con los pareos organizados para la siguiente ronda. —Comenzaremos con la primer batalla de cuartos de final después de un breve receso de quince minutos. Tenemos a Yesenia del Estado de México contra Daniel de Yucatán.

De vuelta a los vestidores, Yesenia se tiró en la banca otra vez. Decidió no acudir a su habitual rito de paz interna, quizá por temor a quedarse dormida. Los vestidores resultaban más acogedores ahora con solo ocho cabrones dentro. El muchacho de cabello alborotado seguía muy molesto, al parecer, y miraba a la chica de los piercings con tal odio que parecía querer que le explotara la cabeza pero ella ni por enterada se daba. O quizá no le importaba. El muchacho gringo que le había ayudado en la primera ronda lucía muy cansado; se había sentado en una de las bancas al centro y se había escondido el rostro entre las piernas. Entonces se le ocurrió a Yesenia que quizá estaba rezando.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba de vuelta en el Beyestadio. Los organizadores habían aprovechado la pequeña pausa para cambiar el tazón por otro más pequeño. Apropiado para un encuentro entre solo dos personas. El Chaneque, cuyo nombre se supone era Daniel, le miraba desafiante al otro lado del plato, le apuntó con su Beyblade gigante y púrpura y sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

— Esto será fácil.

— Perder siempre lo es. — Respondió Yesenia. Preparó su Beyblade y a la cuenta de tres lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. — Let it Rip!

Como era costumbre, Yesenia atacó a su oponente con todas las ganas del mundo desde un inicio. Sin embargo, el oponente era demasiado pesado como para inmutarse por los golpes. El yucateco hizo un movimiento con la mano y su Beyblade impactó de lleno contra el de Yesenia, enviándolo lejos. Tzalco tambaleó un poco pero recuperó la estabilidad rápidamente, justo a tiempo para evadir un ataque del adversario.

Ambos danzaban, recorriendo en círculos el tazón de juego, intercambiando golpes uno con otro. No obstante, cada golpe que Yesenia acertaba era un piquete de mosquito y cada golpe de Daniel era un puñetazo en la cara. Si esto seguía por mucho más tiempo, Tzalco se iba a quedar sin fuerzas. Tenía que pensar en algo.

— ¿Qué pasa, chilanga? —Preguntó Daniel. Su sonrisa ahora se había tornado en una burlona carcajada. Se había puesto las manos en la cadera y tenía la cabeza de lado. Como un completo pendejo. — ¿Se te acabaron tus comentarios inteligentes?

— Enseguida te aviento tu Beyblade en toda la frentota. Si calza, después de todo. — No, todavía tenía bastantes comebacks. Y entonces, lo vio; vio su boleto a la siguiente ronda. — Tzalco, ¡Adelante! — El Beyblade blanco evadió un último ataque, saltando fuera del camino. Se apresuró al borde del plato y aguardó a que el Beyblade púrpura viniera en su búsqueda. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que a los dos segundos Daniel cargó en su contra. — ¡Caíste!

Su peso le trabajó en contra: Yesenia evadió el ataque y el oponente salió volando por su propia inercia. Solo tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta para sacarlo del plato y arrojarlo a la cara del yucateco. En la vida Yesenia había sentido pocas satisfacciones similares.

— ¡Gana Yesenia! — Anunció el anfitrión, y la multitud estalló en aplausos. La fotografía de Yesenia se expandió en la pantalla y después se colocó en uno de los puestos vacíos en el esquema de las semifinales. — El Estado de México pasa a la siguiente ronda.

— ¡Oye! — Gritó la morena, para llamar la atención del muchacho, quien había estado demasiado ocupado frotándose la frente como para prestarle atención. Lucía molesto, y con toda razón. — Te equivocaste: los chilangos son los del D.F.

— La siguiente batalla es entre los representantes de Ciudad de México y Sinaloa: denle un aplauso al chico local Iñaki y su oponente, ¡Mayra! — A la señal del anfitrión, Iñaki y la chica rubia de los vestidores se abrieron paso al plato de juego. No hubo mucho que decir. Prepararon sus Beyblades y apuntaron al tazón. — Preparados, listos… Let it Rip!

Ambos Beyblades golpearon el tazón al mismo tiempo, pero mientras el Beyblade dorado de Mayra comenzó a girar por todo el tazón a toda velocidad, Iñaki se quedó en el centro, esperando.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu confianza, hijo de papi? — Preguntó la rubia, entre risas. — ¿O es que no puedes ganar sin que alguien te regale la batalla?

La verdad es que Iñaki estaba demasiado concentrado en su estrategia. Lo que Valeria le había dicho anteriormente se quedó grabado en su cabeza. Y es que era cierto: cada vez que abría el hocico terminaba pagándola caro. No era un secreto que su arrogancia solía costarle caro. No podía prometer no volver a pecar de soberbia, pero podía comenzar a trabajar en ello. Se dio el lujo de voltear hacia las gradas y la vio a ella, la muchacha de los piercings y las pecas, de brazos cruzados junto a los otros participantes que aún quedaban en el torneo.

— Tlaloc… — Murmuró Iñaki. El muchacho sonrió, se llevó una mano a la cadera y chasqueó los dedos de su mano libre, antes de apuntar dos dedos al tazón. — Acábalo. — Mayra no se tomó su actitud de la mejor manera. La soberbia con que hablaba el capitalino le molestó sobremanera. El Beyblade dorado acumuló velocidad e impactó de lleno contra el Beyblade verde. La acción fue como darle un puñetazo a la pared con las manos desnudas, y la onda de choque estremeció al Beyblade de Mayra como un dolor que recorría hasta el codo.

La participante sinaloense salió despedida del tazón, e inclusive del escenario. Mayra tendría que ir a recoger los trozos de su Beyblade al césped del Estadio Azteca. La chica no cabía en su asombro y los otros participantes se notaban bastante impresionados también: Tlaloc ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar. Finalmente, Iñaki llamó de vuelta a su Blade, tocó su boca con las yemas de sus dedos y le lanzó un beso a la rubia, antes de retirarse de vuelta a los vestidores.

De vuelta en la seguridad de los vestidores, el muchacho dejó salir un aliento pesado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo dejó de respirar. Se desplomó en una de las bancas y se revolvió el cabello. La verdad es que el golpe que le dio la otra chica fue muy poderoso. De haber perdido la concentración, quizá hasta hubiera perdido más que la batalla. Ese pensamiento le causo pavor, y con ese sabor en la boca se animó a revisar su Beyblade. Afortunadamente no parecía haberse dañado.

— ¿Lo ves? — Escuchó preguntar a una voz. No tuvo que mirar para saber de quién se trataba, pero de igual manera le miró a los ojos. Valeria le miraba de brazos cruzados, con esa misma mirada gélida de hace rato. Quizá así era su cara. Resting bitch face, solían llamarle sus compañeras del colegio. —Todo sale bien cuando te adhieres a un plan.

— No necesito que me digas cómo luchar. — Valeria rodó los ojos y cambió la distribución de su peso sobre su pierna izquierda, de manera que su cadera resaltaba hacia esa dirección.

— No entiendes nada. — Gruñó la muchacha antes de dar media vuelta hacia la salida. De camino a la puerta, pasó junto a Yesenia quien apenas iba llegando. Cruzaron una fugaz mirada antes de pasarse de largo. — Será mejor que comiencen a llevarse bien.

— Estuvo de poca madre tu batalla, Yesi. — Comentó Iñaki, sonriente, ignorando el comentario de Valeria. La aludida le pasó de largo y se sentó en una banca diferente. — Me tenías al borde de mi asiento.

— Te tendré al borde de la muerte si no te callas el pinche hocico. — Tras el comentario de la primer semifinalista, Iñaki decidió que lo mejor sería no continuar tentando su suerte. Desde las pantallas den los vestidores, ambos pudieron presenciar el final de la tercer batalla de cuartos de final. Jordan había derrotado a su oponente en menos de dos minutos sin siquiera sudar. Ese era el rival a vencer; Iñaki tenía su defensa impenetrable, pero Jordan era un Beyluchador completo.

Jordan era un estratega, un batallador recursivo y meticuloso, que podía examinar el flujo de una batalla y adaptar su plan de acción acorde a lo que necesite. Al batallar juntos en la ronda eliminatoria, Yesenia se dio cuenta: él la había escogido como compañera porque le convenía, no por algún tipo de caridad desinteresada. Él había estudiado y descifrado su estilo de pelea con tan solo verla por unos minutos y supo que podía adecuarse para crear esa muralla ofensiva.

Si Yesenia quería coronarse campeona nacional, si quería tener la mínima oportunidad de cambiar su vida a través del Beyblade, tenía que pasar por encima de Jordan, el mejor Beyluchador que había visto en carne propia. La atención de la muchacha entonces pasó al niño frente a ella: Iñaki era un bocón, pero no podía negar que montaba una defensa muy resistente. Quizá con él tendría que adoptar una metodología diferente. Después de todo, se había dado cuenta: durante la batalla con Daniel, su estilo veloz y salvaje no había sido lo que le dio la victoria. De haber seguido atacándolo como lo hizo al principio, muy seguramente hubiera perdido. No tendría que ser muy difícil derrotar a Iñaki: solo había que hacerlo perder la compostura y sin Valeria ahí para salvarlo, estaría fuera de combate.

Salió de su análisis al escuchar el grito de la multitud en los parlantes de las televisiones. Valeria acababa de ganar su encuentro, sin perder la compostura ni ese porte de perra poderosa que le caracterizaba. No le daba nada de confianza esa chica.

— Debemos salir. Van a anunciar los pareos de la semifinal. — Anunció el de cabello alborotado. El chico salió apresurado y la muchacha le siguió de cerca.

Las semifinales ya estaban decididas: en la pantalla se mostraban las fichas de cada uno de los cuatro competidores y los pareos. Ya el primer par de Beybatalladores había adoptado posiciones frente al tazón. Eran los capitalinos; Ciudad de México contra Estado de México. En primera instancia, Yesenia se sintió aliviada: por lo menos podría asegurar el segundo lugar, ya que estaba segura de que Jordan podría pasar a través de la chica conejo.

— Mucha suerte, Yesi.

— No me llames Yesi, pendejo. — Gruñó la muchacha, empuñando su lanzador con más fuerza. Iñaki se estremeció un poco, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

— Competidores, preparados. Listos… Let it Rip!

La batalla comenzó como Yesenia lo había supuesto; Iñaki se plantó en el centro del tazón y esperó. Para desgracia del chilango, ella no sería tan descuidada como la rubia tonta. Tzalco giraba alrededor de Tlaloc, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente. Entonces, cuando creyó haber acumulado suficiente ímpetu, el Beyblade blanco colocó un leve golpe en el Beyblade verde. Solo uno pequeño, en un ángulo por debajo del anillo de defensa. A ese golpe le siguió otro, y luego otro.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer? — Preguntó Iñaki, en una carcajada. Cada golpe era como un piquete, como un rasguño. — Si el putazo que me pegó la rubia no me derrotó, ¿por qué crees que unos pinchazos me van a lastimar?

— Ya verás, niño fresa. — Afirmó ella, antes de proceder con su estrategia. Después de un par de golpes, Iñaki se estremeció al ver a Tzalco tambalearse. — ¿Ves? La clave de tu defensa perfecta es tu estabilidad. Te gusta jugar a esperar al oponente, pero yo también puedo esperar. Y partirte la madre poco a poco. — Iñaki por fin cayó en cuenta: si golpeaba la base del Beyblade, en su centro de gravedad, perdería estabilidad y su manera de montar la defensa impenetrable. — Y ahora, el golpe final. ¡Tzalco!

A la señal de la chica, el Beyblade blanco arremetió de lleno contra su oponente. Esta vez le pegó de frente, como ella solía hacerlo, y lo mandó a volar. Aterrizó en el borde del tazón, justo a tiempo para evadir un segundo ataque pero incapaz de esquivar el tercero.

Ambos Beyblades giraban por todo el tazón. Iñaki no cabía en su asombro: la chica había derribado su defensa, no con una explosión, sino con varios susurros. Y ahora esquivaba un golpe y recibía otros dos en la cara. Si esto seguía así, Tlaloc iba a dejar de girar muy pronto.

— Debiste saber que no llegarías lejos. — Comentó Yesenia, antes de cruzarse de brazos. — Papi no te puede regalar la victoria. Debes merecerla.

— Nadie… — Iñaki apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras que un aura verde emanaba de sus manos y hacia su lanzador. La misma aura verde se hizo presente en su Beyblade, que comenzó a girar a toda velocidad, aumentando las revoluciones. — ¡Nadie la merece más que yo! ¡Tlaloc!

Tlaloc se deshizo de Tzalco de un golpe que le hizo retroceder una distancia considerable y arremetió con un segundo ataque que Yesenia apenas pudo evadir.

La chica logró su cometido: le sacó de quicio, pero no obtuvo el efecto deseado. En vez de desconcentrarlo, lo había vuelto más peligroso. Pero estaba bien, ya le había hecho perder la estabilidad y su defensa perfecta. Ahora solo debía aguantar hasta que se cansara y entonces ganaría y pasaría a la final.

O al menos eso pensó al principio. Pero luego comenzó el espectáculo de luces y todo se fue a la chingada. Del Beyblade de Iñaki surgió una bestia gigante entre luces y destellos. El ajolote gigante rugió poderoso y Yesenia solo atinó a retroceder.

— ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! — Gritó la representante de Ecatepec. Pensó en pedir ayuda, pero el público seguía gritando y los otros competidores seguían viendo la batalla, expectantes. ¿Acaso esto era normal?

— Nadie puede verlo. — Explicó Iñaki, un tanto extrañado. — De hecho me sorprende que tú puedas. Son muy pocas las personas sensibles a las Bestias Bit. Me gustaría hablar contigo de esto; pero en otra ocasión. ¡Esta victoria es mía!

— ¡Claro que no! — Yesenia salió de su estupor inicial y buscó valor en cada rincón de su ser. La criatura era gigantesca, pero no estaba en condiciones de rendirse. Apretó el puño derecho y, sin darse cuenta, este comenzó a emanar un fulgor blanco. — ¡Tzalco!

La chica lanzó un puñetazo al aire, y de su Beyblade emergió la serpiente emplumada de sus sueños. Iñaki se mantuvo ahí, con los ojos abiertos como plato y la quijada caída, con las gotas de sudor frio recorriéndole de la sien a la barbilla. En las gradas, Jordan apreciaba el encuentro de las bestias con una sonrisa resplandeciente de curiosidad y a unos metros de él, Valeria sonreía agradada, mientras buscaba en la mesa de los jueces al señor Arias.

Sergio por su parte, desde la mesa de jueces, no sabía qué pensar. Había visto Bestias Bit antes, en las anteriores iteraciones del torneo mundial, pero nunca las había visto en persona, ni mucho menos tan de cerca. ¿Era por ello que le enviaron los expedientes de estos dos? Ciertamente eran especiales por mérito propio, pero además eran portadores de bestias sagradas. Sergio sonrió, emocionado.

— ¡Ataca, Tlaloc!

— ¡Dale con todo, Tzalco!

Ambos Beyblades impactaron uno contra el otro, mientras que las bestias hicieron lo propio, enfrascándose en combate. La serpiente se enrollaba en el ajolote mientras el Beyblade blanco golpeaba al verde de todos los ángulos, rápidamente. El ajolote se deshizo del rival con un poderoso coletazo, acción que imitó el Beyblade. Intercambiaban golpe tras golpe, olvidando cualquier tipo de estrategia que pudiesen haber tenido al principio de la batalla. Ya no eran dos personas luchando con sus Beyblades: eran dos guerreros batiéndose a duelo en un campo de batalla. Yesenia lanzaba golpes al aire, con sus puños que emanaban la luz de su alma, mientras Iñaki se resguardaba detrás de sus brazos, resintiendo los impactos en su cuerpo.

La serpiente emplumada se alejó del oponente, volando por lo alto, más allá del estadio y a su vez el Beyblade blanco saltó varios metros en el aire. Ambos cayeron de vuelta en picada, mientras Tlaloc e Iñaki se prepararon para el impacto. El choque entre ambas fuerzas provocó que Yesenia perdiera el balance y cayera sobre sus rodillas y la luz que emanó de la colisión encegueció a todos los presentes. Cuando el polvo se disipó, solo quedó un Beyblade en pie.

— ¡Se acabó! — Anunció el anfitrión, rompiendo el silencio tenso del Estadio Azteca. — El ganador es… ¡La representante del Estado de México, Yesenia!

La multitud estalló en gritos y aplausos, y cuando la ficha de la ganadora se expandió en la pantalla, todos comenzaron a corear su nombre a lo alto. Por su parte, la aludida no cabía en su asombro. Ahí estaba Tzalco, girando todavía junto al Beyblade verde que había quedado inerte. Sonrió y levantó un puño en señal de victoria, sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Iñaki le extendió la mano.

— Buena pelea, Yesenia. — Le felicitó sonriente, alegre como quien no acababa de perder. Yesenia estrechó su mano, pero entonces el chico la sujetó firmemente y le ayudó a levantar. — Estuvo muy cerca, pero esta vez tú mereciste más la victoria.

— Gracias, niño. —No sabía que decir en esa situación, pero supuso que lo cordial sería felicitarlo también. — Iñaki. Tú también estuviste muy bien.

— Estos chicos… — Murmuró Daniel, desde su lugar en las gradas. Había quedado perplejo ante la fuerza de esos dos. Sus Beyblades se movían como extensiones de sus cuerpos, comandados a la perfección, y más aún, combatiendo con fuerzas que estaban fuera de este mundo. —Están en una liga completamente diferente.

— Hasta te hace sentir que nunca tuvimos una oportunidad. —Musitó Mayra, con una mano en la frente, sonriente. Miró de reojo a Daniel y ambos compartieron una corta carcajada. Una de complicidad y entendimiento.

No había tiempo que perder, así que Jordan y Valeria se abrieron paso al tazón al poco rato de concluido el encuentro anterior. A ojos de Yesenia, ambos eran indescifrables; Jordan sonreía de una manera muy cálida, como un niño cuyo único propósito ahí era divertirse. Mientras tanto, Valeria se mantenía estoica, serena, sin darle oportunidad a nadie de leer una de sola de sus expresiones.

— Mucha suerte. — Dijo Jordan, antes de adoptar su posición predilecta para el lanzamiento. Sin embargo, Valeria no lo imitó. — ¿Pasa algo?

— No voy a luchar. — Anunció Valeria, y claro pudo escuchar como todos en las gradas comenzaron a murmurar unos con otros. La chica se encogió en hombros y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. — Ya he conseguido probar lo que quería. Yo no soy una Beyluchadora: mi especialidad es el diseño y mantenimiento de Beyblades. — La chica entonces tomó su Beyblade y lo levantó alto, mostrándolo a todos los presentes. — Yo misma construí mi Beyblade y planeé una estrategia que me trajo hasta aquí. Sin embargo, solo pude avanzar tanto porque todos los otros competidores eran unos imbéciles con Beyblades mal diseñados. El combate en realidad no es mi especialidad.

— Ya veo. — Murmuró Jordan. El muchacho se relajó, abandonando su postura rígida. —Eres brillante. Pero ya que llegaste aquí, ¿No te da curiosidad ver qué tan lejos puedes llegar?

— Yo sé qué tan lejos puedo llegar.

— No lo sabes. — Afirmó el chico, sonriente. El californiano meneó la cabeza en dirección a Valeria, más específicamente a su Beyblade. — Es lo único que no sabes, chica lista. Vamos a ver, juntos. ¿Quieres?

Valeria guardó silencio, mirando directo a los ojos de Jordan. El anunciador del evento, por su parte, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba pasando; Valeria no había accedido aún, así que no podía comenzar la cuenta, pero como seguían ahí no podía declarar ganador a Jordan.

— Tres. — Comenzó Jordan, antes de adoptar su postura de lanzamiento una vez más. — Dos… ¡Uno!

Justo en el último instante, Valeria ajustó su lanzador y tiró con todas sus fuerzas al grito de Let it Rip del estadio entero. Miztli contra Mictlan, el Beyblade gris contra el rojo. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque de buenas a primeras, intercambiando golpes al centro del tazón. El anunciador salió de su letargo y comenzó a gritar para animar al público. Valeria no le puso atención, así que no sabría decir qué estaba diciendo; en ese momento Jordan era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Mictlan se lanzó contra Miztli, pero este último saltó fuera del camino justo a tiempo para propinarle un leve golpe en la parte superior y rebotar fuera de peligro. Ambos danzaron por un rato, intercambiando golpes y saltando fuera del camino cuando un golpe era demasiado veloz para evadir. Valeria cayó en cuenta entonces de que no tenía oportunidad; Jordan no solo había leído su estrategia con la facilidad de un libro de texto de escuela pública, sino que la estaba imitando. ¿Por qué quería luchar si sabía que ganaría?

Estaba jugando. Se estaba divirtiendo con ella. Fue entonces, y solo entonces, que Valeria se permitió sonreír.

— You're such a child… — Murmuró la pecosa, sonriendo aún. Y Jordan sonrió agradado. El chico hizo un puchero y asintió dubitativo. — ¿Quieres divertirte?

— Que ambos lo hagamos. — Afirmó el chico. — Después de todo, este es mi juego favorito.

— De acuerdo. Pero vamos a hacer esto más interesante.

— Perfecto.

Ambos Beyblades se alejaron uno del otro, yendo en direcciones opuestas. Ambos comenzaron a brillar, y cuando saltaron del tazón, liberaron una lluvia de colores y luces aún mayor a la de la batalla anterior. Del Beyblade rojo surgió el perro alado, gigante, rugiendo feroz. El Beyblade rojo emanó llamas de su base, que pronto subieron hasta rodear a Mictlan en un vórtice de fuego.

Por otra parte, del Beyblade gris surgió una luz plateada, precursora de la bestia que dormía en él. Pronto saltó al aire una bola de luz con grandes orejas y un aro alojado en una de ellas, de brillantes ojos rojos y con glifos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

— Es… un conejo. — Murmuró Iñaki, perplejo, admirando la batalla desde las gradas. — Yo juraba que iba a ser un alacrán o una serpiente. — Ciertamente no esperaba que fuera algo tan adorable.

Miztli, tanto en forma de Beyblade como en su majestuosa forma de bestia sagrada, descendió al encuentro de su oponente, a través del vórtice de llamas. Las luces plateadas que emanaban del Beyblade gris se mezclaban con el fuego y se esparcían por todo el estadio, creando un prisma de colores claros que se reflejaba en el techo y cada rincón de las gradas. Todos en el público miraban anonadados, preparándose para el impacto entre ambas fuerzas.

El estruendo de la colisión fue tal que tanto Jordan como Valeria tuvieron que retroceder. Las llamas perdieron su forma y se esparcieron por el aire hasta disiparse, llevándose consigo los mágicos colores. El humo poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, dejando atrás un solo Beyblade. El obvio ganador.

— ¡El ganador y segundo finalista es Jordan, de Baja California! — Anunció el anfitrión, seguido por una ronda de aplausos de todo el resinto. Valeria se acercó al estadio y tomó a Miztli. No podía decir que se sentía sorprendida. Si acaso se sentía satisfecha.

— Gracias por quedarte. — Dijo Jordan, mientras extendía su mano, sonriente. Esa eterna sonrisa comenzaba a molestarla. — Sabía que darías una buena batalla.

— Más te vale que estés preparado. Nos espera un largo camino. — Comentó la muchacha. Se giró, sin estrechar su mano y comenzó su recorrido hacia los vestidores. Jordan suspiró; creyó haber conseguido pasar la barrera de la muchacha, solo para darse cuenta de que era imposible.

— Entonces… — Comenzó Mayra, desde su lugar en las gradas. Ni siquiera se giró a ver si Daniel la escuchaba, estaba segura de que él miraba al tazón con la misma atención que ella. — Nuestro campeón nacional será o la chola o el pocho. ¿Qué van a decir los otros países?

— Nada, si quieren conservar los dientes. — Opinó el de Yucatán. Se frotó por instinto la frente, recordando su encuentro con la semifinalista.

— Creí que ya no estarías aquí. — Comentó Iñaki, antes de tomar asiento junto a Valeria. Encontró a la chica en las gradas, en un asiento no muy alejado del tazón. La muchacha no reconoció su llegada en primera instancia. — Ya te hacía de vuelta en Nuevo León.

— ¿Por qué me iría antes de terminar el evento?

— Pues porque no gané. — Opinó Iñaki, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y quizá lo era. Es decir, Valeria batalló mucho y pasó por encima de muchas personas para asegurarse de que Iñaki ganara. — ¿Qué no de eso dependía tu plan?

— Mi plan va viento en popa, Iñaki. — Explicó ella, en una carcajada, con la vista fija en el tazón. — Si hubieses ganado tú, o cualquiera de esos otros dos, no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia. Todo va según lo planeé.

Iñaki entonces prestó atención a los dos competidores de camino al beyestadio. Jordan y Yesenia habían mostrado ser beyluchadores muy capaces, incluso quizá más que él. Nunca admitiría que Yesenia era mejor, al menos no tras perder solo una vez contra ella. Pero ella encontró una manera de sortear su línea defensiva y obligarlo a luchar en el terreno de ella, el de la ofensiva total. Jordan por otra parte era un beyluchador muy técnico; un estratega y metodista por excelencia, el muchacho podía adaptarse a cualquier situación y sorprender con un poder ofensivo impresionante.

Y luego estaba Iñaki, con su defensa impenetrable y su juego de espera. Los tres no podían ser más diferentes, inclusive en sus personalidades. ¿Qué clase de plan podría incluirlos a los tres?

— No entiendo nada. — Confesó Iñaki.

— Sé que no.

— ¡Llegó la hora del encuentro final de la tarde! — Exclamó el anunciador, mientras Yesenia y Jordan se abrían paso al tazón de juego desde extremos opuestos. Ambos lucían serenos y caminaban erguidos, con el pecho de fuera y la mirada atenta al frente, al oponente. El muchacho sonreía pero ella no le devolvió la cortesía. —El encuentro final para decidir al campeón nacional de Beyblade será entre estos dos competidores. De un lado está la implacable Yesenia con su Beyblade, Tzalco. Por otra parte tenemos al metódico Jordan y a Mictlan. — La multitud se dividió, vitoreando a partes iguales a sus favoritos. Yesenia se sintió un poco apenada, pero se deshizo de esa distracción dentro de poco. — Solo uno podrá ganar. Solo uno se llevará el premio de 250,000 pesos a casa. Todo nos ha llevado hasta aquí. Competidores, ¡Preparados!

— Mi meta es ganar, Yesenia. — Anunció Jordan, mientras adoptaba su postura predilecta. — Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

— Me valen tus promesas: necesito ese premio. Será mi llave a una nueva vida. — La morena adoptó también su postura de lanzamiento y empuñó el lanzador con fuerza.

— Listos… Let it Rip!

Ninguno de los dos dio oportunidad al otro de tantear el terreno. Ambos se lanzaron en una ofensiva completa, intercambiando feroces ataques en el centro del tazón. Ciertamente el inicio frenético le daba al público todo el espectáculo que necesitaban, y pronto había gente de pie gritando por lo alto, animando a su favorito. Tzalco evadió un ataque de Mictlan, saltando fuera del camino para después cambiar su trayectoria y golpearlo en el ángulo bajo de la base, imitando la estrategia que intentó contra Iñaki.

— Eso no servirá conmigo, _dude_. — Aseguró Jordan. El chico sonrió y apuntó al tazón el índice de su mano derecha. Mictlan aceleró sus revoluciones y embistió violentamente al oponente. Sin embargo, Yesenia se las arregló para caer en el borde del escenario y, en un despliegue total de control y equilibrio, recorrió el borde del tazón, seguida de cerca por Mictlan.

— Ven por mí, cabrón. — Invitó la muchacha, sonriente. Y Jordan respondió a la invitación imitando la acción, para sorpresa de Yesenia. La idea era que el chico tratara de golpearla y engañarlo para que terminara fuera del tazón, pero no previó que Jordan podría imitar su hazaña. Debió prever que Jordan imitaría su hazaña. — ¡Dios, eres tan perfecto!

— Gracias. —Obviando completamente la frustración de Yesenia, Jordan la alcanzó para golpearla. No fue suficientemente fuerte como para derribarla, pero si le hizo perder estabilidad. La chica se decidió por una nueva estrategia y Tzalco saltó al aire, con dirección al centro del tazón. — No way, girl!

Mictlan saltó también, con la intención de interceptar a Tzalco en el aire. Sin embargo, Yesenia esperaba esto, y cuando el Beyblade rojo estuvo suficientemente cerca, cayó en picada sobre él, arrastrándolo al tazón de forma violenta.

— ¡Gúey, pero que buen putazo! — Exclamó Iñaki. El muchacho se había puesto de pie y seguía la batalla sujeto al barandal frente a él. — Quizá Yesenia pueda ganar.

— Jordan va a ganar; Yesenia no tiene la experiencia. — Opinó Valeria, pero Iñaki no respondió, solo se quedó ahí mirando y sonriendo como idiota.

Mictlan se había quedado atrapado en el centro del beyestadio y ahora Tzalco lo atacaba desde todos los ángulos, a toda velocidad y sin piedad. El metódico estratega se había quedado sin opciones. Cada ataque estaba mellando el desempeño y estabilidad de Mictlan, por lo que tendría que pensar en algo cuando antes. Yesenia le había vencido en su propio terreno: ideó una estrategia para atraparlo, lo condujo como a ella le convino y creó una situación ideal para su estilo ofensivo. Entonces, Jordan tenía que vencerla en su propio terreno: con fuerza bruta.

— Pues que así sea. ¡Mictlan! — Jordan lanzó un puño al aire y Mictlan comenzó a brillar. Las llamas envolvieron al Beyblade rojo que después impactó a Tzalco, sacándoselo de encima. Jordan se lanzó al ataque sin dudarlo, dejando un rastro de brazas a su paso.

— ¡No me subestimes! ¡Acábalo, Tzalco! — El Beyblade blanco comenzó a girar erráticamente en círculos. Evadió el ataque del oponente y a su vez se rodeó en una corriente de viento. Ambos Beyblades intercambiaban golpes mientras giraban a toda velocidad, levantando a lo alto un torbellino de fuego y viento. A pesar de que las llamas rebalsaban el tazón de juego y volaban por encima de los participantes, Jordan y Yesenia continuaban firmes al pie del beyestadio.

En lo que pareció un descuido por parte de la muchacha, dejó expuesto un ángulo vulnerable en su parte inferior. Jordan aprovechó esa ventana para golpear a Tzalco por la base y lanzarlo al aire, girando sin control.

— ¡Ahora, terminala! — Jordan llamó a Mictlan desde dentro de su Beyblade. El perro alado emergió de nuevo entre llamas y luces y se lanzó al cielo en busca de su oponente. Por su parte, Yesenia esbozó una corta sonrisa y levantó una mano al aire, con la palma extendida.

— ¡Tzalco! — A la señal de la combatiente, el Beyblade blanco se estabilizó de inmediato y convocó a la serpiente emplumada. La serpiente voló por los cielos, yendo más allá del techo del Estadio Azteca, revelando su longitud. Decir que Tzalco era enorme sería no hacerle justicia. — _¡Huracán Azteca!_

A la señal de la muchacha, la serpiente rugió. Fue un rugido tan poderoso que el Estadio se cimbró hasta sus cimientos. Fue tan imponente que Jordan sintió su corazón sacudirse. Pero no podía dudar; de su victoria dependía su sueño, su meta. Las llamas desbordaron del tazón y rodearon a Jordan en un perfecto círculo, al mismo tiempo que de sus puños emanaba un aura roja. A su vez, desde la espalda de Yesenia comenzó a soplar una poderosa ventisca que meneaba su cabello y sus ropas violentamente, y la misma aura blanca de antes envolvió sus puños también. Jordan lanzó los puños al aire, y Mictlan tomó esto como una señal para tomar vuelo, para encontrar a su rival en el aire.

— _¡Meteoro del Inframundo!_

Las llamas consumieron a Mictlan en su totalidad, convirtiéndolo en un meteoro, un cuerpo celestial que salió disparado contra Tzalco. La serpiente emplumada por su parte había generado un tornado que envolvió su cuerpo totalmente. La bestia sagrada del cielo cayó en picada, al encuentro de su contraparte. Y cuando ambas fuerzas se encontraron en el aire, la explosión envió lejos a ambos competidores.

Todos los presentes sintieron la onda de choque. El mismo Iñaki tuvo que sujetarse del barandal con todas sus fuerzas para no salir volando, pero aún así Valeria lo empujaba con ambos pies fijos en el trasero del muchacho. En la mesa de jueces Sergio sujetaba sus papeles y el trofeo para el ganador. Las llamas eventualmente se elevaron al cielo hasta desaparecer, pero algunas brazas aún seguían ardiendo en el tazón. Así como seguía girando el ganador.

— ¡Se acabó! — Gritó el anunciador, rompiendo el silencio comunal en el estadio. — Su nuevo campeón nacional de Beyblade es nada más que… ¡Jordan Rubio!

El estadio entero estalló en aplausos y gritos. La gente saltaba en sus lugares y cantaba el nombre del ganador a todo pulmón. Mientras tanto, Jordan miraba incrédulo al cielo; después de todo, la explosión lo había dejado tirado de espaldas en el suelo y con su _manbun_ desecho. El cabello se le había caído al frente y le tapaba la cara, por lo que se lo hizo a un lado con la mano y se acercó a gatas al tazón para poder ver y cerciorarse. En efecto; el Beyblade rojo era el único que seguía girando. Su Beyblade.

— Gané… — Murmuró Jordan, para sí mismo. No, no sonaba correcto. — I won. —Sí, eso estaba mejor. El chico saltó para ponerse de pie y lanzar los brazos al aire. — I won! I fucking won!

Por su parte, Yesenia, de rodillas en el suelo, se mordía el labio para no dejar que su decepción se llevara lo mejor de ella. Con la mirada baja, tomó su Beyblade y lo examinó de cerca: tenía marcas de hollín en todas partes. No había nada malo con Tzalco, dio todo de sí. Era un Beyblade más que extraordinario, como la bestia que vivía en él. Respiró profundo y se levantó lenta y decorosamente, porque no podía permitirse ser una mala perdedora. Miró a Jordan a los ojos y extendió su mano.

— Felicidades. —Murmuró. Quiso sonar convincente, pero el nudo en su garganta quebró su voz. — Eres increíble.

— Gracias. Tú también estuviste asombrosa. — El muchacho respondió al gesto, sonriente. La verdad es que Jordan tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, y contagiosa, así que Yesenia se permitió sonreír también. Al menos un poco.

— Ahora, para hacer entrega del premio a nuestro ganador, tenemos al representante de la Federación Mexicana de Beyblade: Sergio Arias. — A la señal del anunciador, Sergio se abrió paso al tazón con el enorme trofeo en manos. El anunciador le dio el micrófono al hombre y retrocedió un par de pasos.

— Muchas felicidades, Jordan. — Comenzó el hombre, mientras le entregaba el trofeo al ganador. El aludido musitó un agradecimiento e hizo una corta reverencia. — Eres el mejor beyluchador de México. Sin embargo, tu trayectoria no termina aquí. — Sergio entonces se dirigió a todos los espectadores. — Como todos ustedes saben, este año se llevará a cabo el Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade en Estados Unidos. El evento comenzará el mes que viene y necesitamos un equipo que pueda operar como una unidad, competir contra los más grandes del globo y ganar. Apuntamos alto, por lo que necesitamos beyluchadores que estén a la altura. Para liderar a este nuevo equipo, tendremos al campeón nacional. ¡Un aplauso para Jordan Rubio!

El público cumplió, y pronto los cánticos de Jordan, Jordan comenzaron a inundar el aire y elevarse a los cielos del Coloso de Santa Úrsula. Yesenia solo podía pretender que no le importaba por un tiempo limitado, así que dio media vuelta y trató de bajar del escenario de manera discreta.

— También, como segunda elección he decidido llevar a Yesenia Nohemí Tapia. — Y entonces, una de las cámaras enfocó a Yesenia y su rostro se proyectó en las pantallas gigantes. Debía decir que no lucía muy agraciada cuando estaba sorprendida, pero era solo su propia opinión. — La segunda mejor competidora de este torneo nacional. Y por último tenemos a los semifinalistas; Iñaki Valencia y Valeria Guadalupe Zamora. — Así mismo, la cámara enfocó a los dos chicos en las gradas, e hizo un primer plano en el rostro estupefacto del muchacho. Y vaya que estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Te llamas Guadalupe? — Valeria le dio un golpe en la nuca, antes de bajar al escenario, con Iñaki siguiéndole de cerca. — ¿Qué le pasa a Lupita?

— ¡Cállate el hocico!

Dentro de poco, los cuatro estaban en el centro del escenario, sus rostros proyectados en las pantallas gigantes del Estadio Azteca, con multitudes enteras coreando sus nombres, alentándolos. Yesenia no había terminado de procesar lo que acababa de pasar; apenas estaba haciendo las paces con el hecho de que perdió y ahora iba camino a Estados Unidos a participar en el mundial de Beyblade.

— ¿Me darán dinero si ganamos el mundial? — Le preguntó Yesenia a Valeria, en medio de todo el tumulto. La muchacha asintió enérgicamente, sonriendo discretamente. Y eso fue todo lo que la de Ecatepec necesitó. — ¡Vamos a ganar, perros!

—Durante este torneo yo fungiré como su representante y entrenador. — Explicó Sergio, aún al micrófono. — Seguirán mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y saldremos adelante. Debemos registrar al equipo con un nombre, así que piensen en uno. — Los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad breve, antes de hablar todos al unísono.

— Barrio Pesado.

— Iñaki y sus Lobuquis.

— Los Gadgets de Valeria.

— M Force.

— Jordan, ese nombre ya lo tiene una marca de condones. — Explicó Valeria, mientras Iñaki se doblaba de la risa al fondo.

— Bueno, supongo que el Beyblade puede considerarse una actividad física vigorosa. — Filosofó Iñaki, ante las miradas incrédulas de las chicas.

— No le vamos a poner M Force al equipo. — Afirmó Yesenia, de brazos cruzados. — Antes le ponemos Iñaki y sus Lobuquis.

— ¿Neta?

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué tal…? — Pensó Jordan. El chico miró su Beyblade, al Xoloitzcuintle en su bit, mirándole de vuelta. Y sonrió. — _Aztec Strikers._ — Todos hicieron lo propio. Compartieron un momento con lo que los unía, lo que les daba identidad, los elementos de su cultura colectiva que los hacía mexicanos, que compartían no solo entre ellos sino con el mismo lugar en el que estaban. Los cuatro formaron un perfecto circulo y quedaron de espaldas unos con otros, alzando sus Beyblades a lo alto, anunciando su nombre al público que había venido a verlos. Esta era su primer parada, y el mundo pronto los conocería.

— _¡Aztec Strikers!_


End file.
